Immortal Pirates of Two Centuries
by Chanandaler Bong
Summary: CH. 16 up! The third story continuation. Find out what happens to Lindsey, Jack, Will and Elizabeth now that they are immortal! What kinds of adventures will Jack conjure up now that no one can die? Please read and review! It's greatly appreciated!
1. Prologue

Freedom: Part Three

Prologue: A re-cap of the last two stories to catch you all up!

_Disclaimer: AHOY! This is a third story/continuation to the Expect Events Upon Returning to Jamaica and The Unexpected Events on the Trip to Jamaica. I'm going to write this story so that if you didn't read either of those, it won't really matter—you'll hopefully get the things that I'm talking about! For those of you who read either of those or both, ENJOY! Hopefully you're dying to know what's going to happen now…_

In the previous stories, Lindsey Ferrara is a young woman who traveled through time and ended up in the colonial Caribbean from the year 2005. She met Elizabeth and Will who quickly befriended her in Port Royal as she opened up a store and sold music. Yet, in this store she found a piece of music that she had heard when she was visiting her Aunt down in Jamaica—the same song was sung and played there that was also down in colonial Jamaica. Through circumstances, she met the witty Jack Sparrow and along with Sparrow, Swann and Turner, the four embarked on a long journey to retrieve the lyrics from Lindsey's modern world, whilst many interruptions plagued their journey (Dead Man's Chest and At World's End).

Through all of the adventuring, Lindsey fell in love with Jack and Jack with her—though neither of them was willing to admit it. Will and Elizabeth go through rocky waters regarding their love for one another, and Lindsey and Will soon suspect a brewing romance between Sparrow and Elizabeth. Will and Lindsey find each other and attempt one night of romance between them, but decide that they are merely friends lost in their love for another.

After At World's End adventures cease, Will is no longer with the quartet, but now Captain of the Flying Dutchman, leaving Elizabeth to her lonesome. Lindsey returns to her world surprised to find that time has passed without her and that it is now the year 2008—and no one has noticed her absence. Jack travels to the year 2008 to retrieve Lindsey and bring her back to his world. The two discover mysteries of the song and they two return to the Colonial Caribbean in hopes to finally put an end to their initial journey.

They set sail for Port Royal in hopes of bringing along Elizabeth, who jumps at the opportunity. With the full crew aboard the Pearl, they set sail for La Isla del Oro—an island that cannot be found. They find the island and embark on their journey through the jungle in search for the tree of the Sun King so they can bury the music and lyrics to finally put the king and his daughter to peaceful rest. However, their journey is interrupted when natives of the island attack the pirates and take them captive. Just as about the chief is about to kill Jack and Lindsey, Captains Teague and Barbossa storm the island and fight the natives, freeing Jack, Lindsey and Elizabeth and the crew. There is a battle that ensues in which Jack is killed beneath the tree of the Sun King. Lindsey buries the complete song—lyrics and music, as the natives are all defeated by the pirates.

The Sun King and his daughter appear from the tree and grant Elizabeth and Lindsey each one wish for their trying journey in returning the song to its rightful place. Elizabeth wishes Will free from the Dutchman and brought back to her. Her wish is granted by the Sun King, who places Turner's father as captain and returns Will to his beloved Elizabeth. Lindsey wishes for Jack to come back to her, and the Sun King grants her wish as well. Once the quartet is reunited before the Sun King and his daughter, they grants Will, Elizabeth, Lindsey and Jack all immortal life for the enormous journey and dedication they all had.

As the excitement winds down, Captain Teague reveals his mysteries to Lindsey and Jack regarding his own immortality from the Fountain of Youth and how he knew of the legend of the Sun King. He informs Jack that Lindsey is the one that he is meant to spend his life with and to make sure not to let her go. He also tells Jack that he needs to bear children in order to pass on his legacy. Jack is skeptical now that he can live forever, but decides that it could happen as long as Lindsey is the one bearing his children.

Aboard the Pearl, Lindsey and Jack give one another to each other as they sail to Port Royal. Once in port, Elizabeth and Will return home while Lindsey and Jack find themselves back in her old music store—the very location their journey began. It is there that Lindsey feels she has unfinished business she needs to attend to at home in 2008 regarding her father and education. Jack demands to go with her. They set sail for Massachusetts.

Once in the Boston Harbor, Jack uses the powder made from the leaves from the tree of the Sun King to send Lindsey back to her world in 2008—without him. Crying in his arms, he confesses that he loves her and that he will follow her as she fades away.


	2. Heart of the Ocean

1. Heart of the Ocean

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney characters. I do own my own characters and storyline. These are once again, not my lyrics, nor Jack's. They belong to Gaelic Storm. Enjoy and please review to let me know what you think!_

Jack stands atop the mast of the Pearl as she sails the open seas. It is yet again twilight. The 62nd twilight spent without me. Jack stares long and hard into the distance. Down below he hears Gibbs humming a simple Celtic melody. Jack glances down at Gibbs, who is gathering rope as he hums the tune. Jack quickly grabs a rope and swings down to the main deck.

"Mr. Gibbs! What is that song ye be singing?" Jack demands hastily.

"It be nothin' cap'n! Just a simple melody I learned once back in England when I sailed for the Royal Navy," he replies.

"I see. Well, I like it. Keep singing it," Jack says as he commences to his cabin and shuts the door. He takes a seat at his desk and lights his lamp. He sits there momentarily thinking. H picks up the plume lying casually on the desk and dips it in ink. He scribbles his name quickly on a scrap piece of paper:: Captain Jack Sparrow. He studies his script briefly and then glances at the candle near his window. He raises an eyebrow and begins to write.

**Candlelight dies at the window  
And the night wind blows soft from the sea  
Though I lie in your arms, I'm a thousand miles away  
On the waves sailing fast, sailing free**_**  
**_

He pauses and reads the text out loud to himself. He nods and continues to write further.

_**  
**__**Now I'm bound for the heart of the ocean  
I'm riding the sea in my soul  
In the dark and the deep  
She will rock me to sleep  
Down below... where the black waters roll**__**  
**_

"Let's see—another stanza," he says aloud, dipping his plume into the ink.

_**  
**__**When the sea birds cry out in the morning  
And the sun lays its kiss on the sand  
I'll be drawn to the shore  
Like so many times before  
As I long to be far from the land.**_

"Now I'll repeat the second stanza 'ere," he says to himself, as he copies the second stanz down onto the paper._**  
**__**  
**__**Now I'm bound for the heart of the ocean  
I'm riding the sea in my soul  
In the dark and the deep  
She will rock me to sleep  
Down below... where the black waters roll**_

He pauses and closes his eyes momentarily, remembering the twilight he saw me last. He opens his eyes, dips in plume in the ink and writes the memory on paper.

Jack reads the poem aloud to himself and nods in satisfaction. "It's been too long since I written anything like this," he chuckles to himself. He blows on the ink to dry then goes to fold the paper, but he hesitates. He quickly dips his pen into the ink one final time and scribbles something at the bottom of the page.

_**For Lindsey , **_

_**Love Jack**_

He blows on the ink, drying it. He then fold the paper and leaves his cabin.

"GIBBS!" Jack hollers. Gibbs comes running to Jack.

"Aye Cap'n!" He exclaims.

"That song ye were hummin', sing it now," Jack says as he pulls out the paper. Gibbs hums the song and Jack mumbles the poem he's just written with Gibbs's melody.

"What is it that ye fancy so much with th' song?" Gibbs asks, once he's finished.

"This," Jack says as he shows Gibbs the poem he's written. "Sing that melody with these words,"

Gibbs sings the first stanza and looks at Jack when he finishes.

"It's quite emotional, Cap'n!" Gibbs exclaims.

"Aye it is!" Jack agrees as he folds the paper and places in his belt. "It's for 'er," he says finally.

"I gathered, judgin' by th' 'for Lindsey, love Jack' scribbled at the bottom o' the page," Gibbs chuckles. Jack let's out a brief laugh and nods his head.

"Right, I knew that," he says with a smile.

"Are ye plannin' on goin' t' 'er soon, cap'n?" Gibbs asks.

"Aye—Will and Elizabeth's weddin' is comin' up soon and I promised 'er I'd go t' 'er and tell 'er when it is and so forth," he replies. "I 'ad be thinkin' to leave for 'er after we reached Nassau Port, but I'm thinkin' I should go 't 'er before that way by th' time ye arrive in port, she an' I will be back here t'gether," Jack explains to Gibbs.

"So, cap'n, would the Pearl be sailin' under me command while yer gone?" Gibbs asks.

"Aye, ye sail 'er true, Mr. Gibbs," Jack states as he pats Gibbs on the back.

"Take care, cap'n. We'll be seein' ye in Nassau!" Gibbs states.

"It's about a three day journey from 'ere," Jack calls to Gibbs as he tosses him the compass.

"Aye cap'n!" Gibbs calls back as he catches Jack's compass.

Inside his cabin, Jack takes the pouch with the powder made from leaves of the tree of the Sun King and sprinkles a bit in his hand. He closes the pouch and tucks it into his inner coat pocket. He double checks the paper in his belt and then rubs the powder under his nose. He takes in the powder as he sits at the desk. His legs begin to go limp and he begins feeling lightheaded as he fades away.


	3. The 21st Century

2. The 21st Century

_Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. I do own my own characters and storyline! Thank you to my two reviewers!! Hope you enjoy this chappie!_

"I'll be right there, I'm just getting off the train now," I say into my phone as I step off the green line train.

"Hey bitch!" Matt greets me, slapping his phone shut and putting it in his pocket.

"Hey!" I greet him as I run up to him hugging him. He picks me up and twirls me around.

"Um, you look fucking amazing," he says as he puts me down.

"Um, you look fucking amazing!" I retort as I eye him up and down, "it' been WAY too long! How was Europe?!" I screech as we walk through the streets of Boston.

"Um Europe was ridiculous. I got a couple tentative record deals like the first tow weeks I was there, then when I went to Italy, I was introduce to a really great agent and he signed me on to a European record label and is getting me to open up on tour with Josh Groban!" Matt exclaims. I scream with him and we hug again.

"OH MY GOD! Josh Groban?! AHH!!" I scream. Matt and I had always loved Josh Groban growing up in high school.

"And how about you, little missy? Or should I say nurse!" He asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"Haha, yeah I got my nursing degree and I've been working for about a month now over at Dana-Farber!!" I pause for a moment, "I told you all about my adventure over the phone, right?" I ask as we arrive at my apartment building.

"Yes! I wish you could take me to the Caribbean!" He exclaims.

"Well, now that you are gonna be touring with Josh Groban, you can travel there yourself," I laugh as we walk up the stairs.

"No, I mean to the 1700s," Matt says as we stand outside the door to my apartment. I unlock the door and we walk in.

"Well, maybe you can come when you get some time off," I say as I throw my bag on the table in the kitchen.

"And besides, I wanna meet this Jack Sparrow you talked so much about," Matt raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Jack's immortal too," I say.

"So what does this Jack look like? Is he hot?" Matt asks, sitting down with me on the couch.

I laugh and then sigh, "yes, he's…"

"Charmin', sexy and witty, t' say the utter least!" Jack emerges from the other room as he walks into the main room of my apartment.

"JACK!" I exclaim as I jump up from the couch and run over to hug him.

"Um, Linz?" Matt's voice echoes in my ear from the couch. I slowly turn around, bright red.

"Sorry—sometimes I get these images and I can hear his voice when he's not really here," I say dejectedly sitting back down on the couch next to Matt.

"Aw, you wicked miss him, don't you?" he asks with a half pout half smile.

"Yeah, I do. What can I do? I gotta just hang tight and wait," I reply.

"Don't worry—I'm sure he'll come soon," Matt assures me, "but in the mean time, what does he look like? What's he like?"

"He's a pirate," I laugh, "he drinks rum, swaggers, sword fights, wears eyeliner and has dreadlocks," I explain, chuckling at my physical description of Jack, which to Matt, doesn't sound all that flattering. Matt scrunches his nose.

"Eyeliner?! Is he a drag queen or what?" he exclaims at my horrible taste in men.

"Well, it's not really eyeliner—it's called kohl—protection from the sun I guess," I reply laughing.

"Well, good luck with that," he replies, raising his eyebrows and looking down at the ground. I laugh at his disgust of Jack.

"I bet you'd think Will is wicked hot," I reply with a grin.

"Oh, Will—what's he like?" Matt asks, his interest heightened.

"Will has longish dark brown hair—no dreads!—dark brown eyes, really handsome," I say with a grin.

"Oh, let's meet him!" Matt exclaims excitedly.

"He's getting married to Elizabeth," I say finally.

"Oh. Well fuck that," he replies. I laugh and shake my head.

"I'll get you to come back with me once Jack gets here," I say finally.

"That'd be wicked awesome," Matt states, his eyes glowing.

"Now if only Jack would get his ass into this century," I mutter while shaking my head, "so what should we eat for dinner?" I ask suddenly.

"I don't care! I'm up for anything!" Matt replies.

"Wanna order Thai?" I ask with a sly grin.

"Oh my God yes!" he exclaims jumping up from the couch. I join him in the kitchen as we finger through old take-out menus until we finally find the Thai food one.

"An order of pad Thai and two orders of chicken satay?" I ask familiarly.

"Oh yes," he responds with a smile, "I've missed this!"

"Me too," I say with a smile as I pick up my cell phone and dial the number and place the order.

0 0 0

That night after many laughs and stories shared over Thai with Matt, we retire for the evening.

As I lie in bed staring up at my ceiling, I can hear Matt in his room talking to someone on the phone. I turn over on my side and look at the picture on my nightstand of my father and myself from the Red Sox game we had gone to a few weeks ago. I sit up in bed and take it from its place and look at it carefully. We both look so happy—no one would have ever guessed that we had quarreled for such a long time after my parents' divorce back when I was in high school.

A lone tear falls down my cheek. I wipe it away and put the picture back on my nightstand. How could I have been so stubborn so to not talk to my father—to just try and cut him out from my existence all because of something between my mother and him? His love for me never changed and neither had mine for him.

I had been blinded by what I perceived on the outside—my family torn—the three of us no longer a family unit all because he had to leave. Had I only talked to him about my feelings none of the deafening silence between us would have happened.

At least things are back to as normal as possible for the two of us. Things will never be exactly the same since my parents will always be divorced, but I at least now have the relationship I had with my father back in my life.

I lie back down in bed and stare at the ceiling once again, this time thinking of Jack and where he could be at this very moment in time. I wonder if he will ever come back for me like he said he would.

My qualms with home are no longer present—I managed to fix the things I left Jack's century to do and now all I am doing is waiting for him.

"Jack—please come and get me—I'm ready to join you again. My work here is done," I whisper aloud in my bed. I turn over on my side once more and close my eyes. I see Jack's face clear as day in the blackness. His eyes, his gold teeth, his hat, overcoat, his hair—are all as vivid as though he is standing right before me. I quickly open my eyes.


	4. Captain Jack

3. Captain Jack

"Where the bloody 'ell am I?" Jack asks out loud to himself as he staggers around in complete darkness. Suddenly there is a loud bang and a crash and a bloody-murder scream. The lights flash on and Matt is sitting up in bed screaming.

"LINDSEY!" Matt screams at the top of his lungs.

"Ah! Ye know 'er?!" Jack asks Matt with a shimmering smile of hope, "I thought fer sure I 'ad the wrong place!"

My eyes fly open as I hear the massacre in the room next to mine and I bolt out of bed, fly open the door and barge into Matt's room. Jack is standing in the middle of the room amongst some fallen books and shattered candle holders, while Matt is pointing his two sais at Jack.

"Jack!" I exclaim, almost breathless at his presence.

"Dahling!" he turns to me and we embrace briefly.

"Matt! It's okay1 This is Jack—Jack Sparrow!" I ramble quickly with excitement.

"Captain, luv, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack corrects me as he turns back to Matt and holds out his hand for Matt to shake. Matt cautiously lies down his weapons and laughs at the situation nervously, shaking Jack's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain Sparrow," he says through a shaken voice.

"So sorry t' disturb ye like this mate, but I was on a quest t' find me damsel 'ere," Jack explains with charm.

"No it's okay—really! I just thought someone was breaking in and was going to kill me—or it was a ghost or something," Matt says quickly, his heart still racing from the scare.

"We'll let you get back to sleep," I say calmly, leading Jack out of Matt's room.

"Good night, you two!" Matt calls to us as he gets into bed and turns out his light, his heart still pounding. I shut his door and walk into my room and shut the door behind Jack once he is inside.

"So this is where ye live, dahling?" he asks, looking around my bedroom.

"Yeah, Matt and I moved in here about a month and a half ago and then he left for Europe and just got back today actually," I reply, adjusting a book on one of my shelves.

"What 'ave ye been up to?" Jack asks, turning to face me and flashing a charming smile at me. I smile back and take a seat on my bed.

"Well, when I got back I saw that my alternate universe twin had finished college—graduated with a BS in Human Services. Naturally, I grew fearful that I wouldn't be able to enroll in college since "I" had already spent four years in college here. Then the strangest thing happened, Jack. As I flipped through the school work, papers and senior thesis 'I' had completed, I knew everything. I sat there and could almost remember learning everything my twin had learned in classes. So, I'm thinking that whatever an alternate universe twin does and learns is transferred over to the original, or in their case, the other alternate universe twin, which is me," I pause and look at Jack, who seems lost in what I am saying to him.

"Uh huh," he says finally.

"Basically, I found out that I don't have to go through four years of college to educate myself because everything my twin learned was somehow learned by me as well," I say quickly. The light bulb goes off in Jack's head and he smiles and nods. "So, further more, I find out that my alternate universe self was almost finished with a shortened two-year nursing program, so when I got back, I picked up where my alternate self left off and recently graduated with my nursing degree. Luckily, a hospital here called Dana-Farber was looking for recently graduated nurses and they hired me right away—a stroke of luck I suppose," I chuckle.

"So ye got the education ye wanted so badly," Jack states, glancing around my room for some time.

"In a sense, yes, yes I did," I reply, also glancing off into areas of my bedroom.

"How about yer father?" Jack asks, as he picks up the photograph of my dad and me at the Red Sox game a few weeks ago.

"Problems solved," I say, as I take the picture from Jack and look at it.

"What 'appened between ye two?" he asks thoughtfully.

"Well, my mom, dad and me were always close. It was the three of us my entire life and we were such a tight-knit family. Then, when I was entering my sophomore year of high school, my parents told me they were getting a divorce. I was devastated and though I was angry at both my parents, I focused on being angry at my father more because he was the one who moved out of the house—not my mom. I lost contact with him because I was too hurt and upset and it took me a long while to realize that all I needed to do was talk to him about it, which is what I did when I got back here. Things are pretty much back to normal—I just wish I didn't loose all those years without him," I say nostalgically as I gaze at the picture.

"Well at least all yer business 'ere is over and done with," Jack responds with a widening grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah—that's the most important thing. What about you? What have you been doing?" I ask, putting the photograph back on the nightstand.

"The usual—pillaging, plundering, looting—all the pirate sorts," he replies nonchalantly. We sit there in silence for a moment, neither of us knowing how to react with one another. Should we embrace? Kiss? Tell each other we missed each other? Did he miss me? I missed him. Should I tell him? Do I tell him I love him?

"I/Did you," we both begin suddenly and then pause.

"You go/after ye" we both say overlapping one another again. We laugh and then pause.

"After ye," Jack says finally.

"I missed you, Jack. A lot," I say finally, my heart beginning to race.

"I miss ye too, luv," he replies with a smile spreading across his face. I begin to smile too, glad he clearly feels the same. "Sailin' the Pearl just isn't the same without ye,"

"Really?" I ask, my smile widening.

"Aye. The Caribbean is much emptier with ye gone," he states, lowering his gaze and then glancing back up at me.

"Jack, I…" I turn and move closer to him. Sensing what I am going to say, he moves closer to me and we lean in to kiss, but we stop. Our lips are inches apart.

"Jack, so much happened on that island and on the Pearl before I left," I say, my voice softer as I speak directly to him with our faces remaining close.

"I know," he replies, moving in closer.

"Jack," I whisper.

"What?" he asks, his voice whispering back, our lips just barely grazing to touch.

"I need…" I breathe out a sigh that warms his lips. I don't know how to tell him I love him.

"What do ye need?" he asks, his voice low and husky as he lets his lips touch mine. We kiss lightly.

"I…I'm in love with you, Jack. I love you," I say finally.

"I love ye too, dahling," he replies flawlessly. There is no hesitation in his voice.

"You do?" I ask, pulling back from him in shock.

"Aye! Did ye not hear me tell ye before we left?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No! You told me before I left…as I faded away?" I ask.

"Aye!"

"I never thought you would," I say finally.

"Luv, believe me, I never thought I would love anyone but the sea either," he says with a grin, "but ye proved me wrong," he says pulling out the poem he wrote on the Pearl.

"What's that?" I ask as he hands me the paper. I unfold it and read it.

As I get to the stanza about that night I left, I read it aloud, "I can still hear your voice on the trade winds, I can still taste your tears on the foam," I look up at him as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Jack, this is beautiful. You wrote this for me?" I ask. He wipes away my tear and nods. He leaves his hand by my face, his arm resting on my shoulder.

"Aye, I wrote it for ye," he says in a low voice.

"I didn't know you could write poetry," I say through tearful laughter.

"There's a lot ye don't know 'bout me, dahling," he replies with that Jack Sparrow grin.

"Well I look forward to finding out more then," I respond with a smile.

"And I the same for ye," he says. We smile at each other and then he leans in and kisses me.


	5. Do We Have An Accord?

4. Do We Have An Accord?

"Well let's not waste time, dahling," Jack says finally as he reaches into his belt and removed the leather pouch of powder. I look at it for a moment and put my hand over his, stopping him from removing any powder.

"Jack I can't just up and leave my life tonight, this very second," I say softly, shaking my head.

"Why not? Ye finished what ye came 'ere to do and now we can get back to the Pearl," his voice is low and concentrated and his eyes stare into mine, heavy and deep.

"We're gonna go back to the Pearl—I just can't leave tonight, Jack…" I say hurriedly.

"And why not?" he persists.

"Because I told Matt we'd take him with us," I say quickly.

"Ah! Well why didn't ye say so right away?" he asks, no longer looking nervous.

"Well for starters, are we going back for the wedding? When's that happening?" I ask.

"It's soon, luv, which is why we do 'ave t' get back. The Pearl is docking in Nassau Port for us when we return and from there, we'll sail on to Port Royal," he explains. His apparent nautical skills make me smile. I love the witty and intelligent Jack Sparrow.

"Okay, so how many days do we have?" I ask.

"We 'ave four days," he replies.

"Perfect! We can spend the next two and half here and then get back to the Pearl just in time," I say with a smile.

"Um, luv, in case ye 'aven't noticed, I can't stay 'ere," he says with wide eyes.

"And why is that, Captain Sparrow?" I ask with a grin.

"Like I said…in case ye 'aven't notices—I'm a bloody pirate! I can't stay 'ere!" He exclaims as his hand fly about as he gestures to his appearance.

"Well, I like you as a pirate and it doesn't matter to me how you look when you're in my century, Jack," I say as I remove his tri-corner hat and place it upon my head.

"Ye look good in that, dahling," he says as a smirk crosses his lips.

"I'll wear the hat for the next two days if you agree to stay here for that time," I try to bargain.

"Luv, look who yer tryin' t' bargain with! Ye gotta be a little more creative than that," he laughs.

"Alright, if you agree to staying here for the next two and a half days, I will wear your hat at every moment I can so to take public attention from you. I will also wear the hat when we're together at night—if you get my drift," I wink at him, "AND I will…do whatever else you want me to do," I say running out of ideas.

"Now yer talkin'," Jack laughs. "I like especially like that last part," he replies, taking the hat from my head and placing on his.

"So we have an accord?" I ask holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Aye—we 'ave an accord," he says dodging my hand, "that's not how I was plannin' on sealin' the deal," he says as he pushes me onto my back on the bed, climbs on top of me and begins kissing me.

"I knew it!" I laugh as I remove his hat and place it on my head.

0 0 0

The next day Jack and I wake up to find my room completely engulfed in sunlight. There is a warm breeze coming through my window and I climb out of bed without waking Jack. I open the door and close is gently behind me.

"Matt? You up yet?" I ask from outside his bedroom door.

"I'm over here, you pirate bitch," he replies from the kitchen at the table. He is eating a plate of eggs and toast. My stomach grumbles at the sight of food.

"There you are," I laugh as I walk over the table and sit down across from him. "I'm so sorry about last night,"

"It's fine. I just nearly died, that's all!" Matt exclaims as he takes a sip of juice.

"I can imagine! I was scared too when I heard you screaming!" I laugh.

"So that's your Captain Jack Sparrow," he says as he looks up and behind me. I turn around and see Jack standing in the doorway of my room grinning at the two of us.

"Yes, that's Captain Jack Sparrow," I reply with a smile, looking back at Jack. He swaggers over to the table with us and takes a seat.

"So ye want t' venture into the Caribbean with us," Jack says as he sits down. Matt and I just look at him. I look over and Matt and Matt looks at Jack nervously.

"Well not right now," Matt says with a chuckle.

"Did you make any more of that?" I ask randomly, pointing to the plate of eggs and toast.

"Yeah, it's over on the stove," Matt says.

"Jack, want some?" I ask from the stove as I grab some plates.

"Aye, thank ye dahling," he replies.

"Yes, I would really like to come and just see what your century is like," Matt says to Jack.

"Join me crew?" Jack asks, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I don't know! I wanna see what it's like first!" Matt exclaims.

"Well we're goin' t' be sailin' on me ship, the Black Pearl and if ye come with us, yer gonna be on me ship, which means I'll need t' make we a part o' me crew—even if it be temporary," Jack explains, laying down the guidelines.

"Don't worry, Matt—it's fun. It really is—the open seas, the smell of the ocean, getting drunk every night," I say as I sit back down at the table and give Jack a plate of breakfast.

"I'll think about it," Matt says with a smile.

"Tell me, Matthew, is there anything ye want most in life? Money? Love? Immortality?" Jack asks, tilting his head upward a bit and narrowing his eyes more.

"Well I don't know about immortality—I'm not like this one over here," he chuckles, pointing at me. I smile and continue eating my eggs. "But yeah, I wanna be famous and rich,"

"Ah, I see. Well what if I could promise those things t' ye? Ye wish t' be rich and famous here, in this life, aye?" Jack asks.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" I ask, putting my fork down.

"I am talking about the Jade Flute," Jack says finally, a grin spreading across his face.

"The Jade Flute?" I ask incredulously.

"Aye, dahling," he replies.

"Haven't we been through enough journeying for a while with the song and all?" I ask with tired eyes.

"Luv, the Jade Flute is hiding somewhere out in Singapore. Lore tells that whoever posses the Jade Flute shall be showered in riches," Jack states with widening eyes.

"And what on Earth could you possibly want with the Jade Flute?" I ask.

"Well, the obvious, dahling. Riches," he replies.

"Jack, no. No, we cannot go after the Jade Flute!" I exclaim, "besides, we have a wedding to go to,"

"I want the Jade Flute!" Matt exclaims suddenly. We both look over at Matt. Jack smiles and then looks over at me.

"Here we go again," I say, slamming my head down on the table.

"So if we go and find the Jade Flute, will I get to bring it back here and become rich and famous?" Matt asks eagerly.

"Aye, Matthew, that be the plan," Jack replies.

"I'm in," Matt says.

"Do we have an accord?" Jack asks.

"No don't do it!" I exclaim, "he's gonna wanna seal the deal with you!"

"Jack shakes Matt's hand, sealing the accord between them.

"I only seal deals with you in that way, dahling," Jack replies rolling his eyes.

"I knew that," I laugh, thinking about the amazing sex we had the night before, and continuing eating my breakfast.

"So Jack, is this quest for the Jade Flute coming before or after the Turner/Swann wedding?" I ask, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"After, dahling. That way we get the pleasure of sailing with the newly weds," Jack smirks and finally forks through his eggs.

"Jack, they're not gonna wanna sail after the Jade Flute after they've just been married! You can't rob Elizabeth of her wedding night!" I exclaim.

"Aye—and I'm not going to. We'll sail a few days after the wedding," he replies, taking a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"And what makes you think either of them will even wanna join us on this quest?" I ask.

"Because I'm goin' t' tell them I've found a way of bringin' back our good ole friend Norrington," Jack replies.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" I exclaim in disbelief.

"The Jade Flute, luv!" Jack replies raising his eyebrows.

"How many things can this thing do?" Matt asks.

"So it brings about fame and fortune and brings people back from the dead?" I ask, not believing this thing.

"Norrington isn't dead, dahling," he replies with a low voice.

"He isn't!? Jack, I was there! I saw him die aboard the Dutchman!" I exclaim.

"Bloody Norrington is alive—and happens to know where the Jade Flute is located," Jack explains.

"How does he know where it's located?! Where is James?!" I ask in astonishment.

"James Norrington was revived courtesy of Calypso herself after Barbossa so naively set her free," Jack explains.

"That doesn't make any sense to me, Jack. And besides, how do you know this?" I ask.

"Because I saw bloody Norrington when I was sailing all by me onesies—when I was sailing after the Pearl and retrieved it back from Barbossa. This all happened after ye left," Jack says.

"You failed to tell me all this last night when I asked what you've been up to these past couple months!" I exclaim, a bit agitated with him.

"Like I said last night, there's a lot ye don't know 'bout me, luv," Jack replies with a grin.

"Anything else I should know?!" I ask angrily.

"Norrington told me where he is staying out in Singapore. And it was with Norrington's help that I got the Pearl back. He made me promise t' sail back to Singapore with Elizabeth and Will, and at some point while there, find the Jade Flute, bring him back to the Caribbean and let him set sail for England where he hopes t' spend the rest of his days in an early retirement. Barbossa agreed t' sail under me colors until I found him a new ship—which I did. I then took me ship back and now 'ave the other part of the agreement t' fulfill," Jack explains.

"Some agreement," I say.

"Now all that's left is ye, milady," Jack says.

"We already have an accord, Jack," I reply.

"I need ye t' help me sail me ship t' Singapore, luv—be me first mate," Jack urges me. "The Pearl just isn't the same without ye and I know ye luv a life at sea,"

"I do love the Pearl—and the sea," I reply thoughtfully remembering my time at sea.

"Then will ye come with me?" he asks.

"Yeah. I will," I respond with a smile.

"Do we have an accord?" he asks, his dark eyes gazing into mine.

"On one condition," I say with a sly grin.

"I'm not your first mate. You make me co-captain. I mean, this IS only fair, considering I'm your lover and all," I reply wittily.

"Done," he replies with no hesitation.

"Then we have an accord, Captain Sparrow," I say, standing up from my chair and dragging him into my bedroom.

"I'll just sit here till you're done!" Matt calls to us from the table.

"We're just sealing the deal!" I call back as the door shuts.


	6. Day Trip in Boston

5. Day Trip in Boston

_Disclaimer: This is a long chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you to my reviewers! Feel free to give em suggestions and feedback:) _

"So what say you now?" Jack asks as he lies in bed with his arm behind his head while I pull clothes on.

"I say we leave for the Caribbean as soon as possible," I say finally, sitting on the edge of the bed. He sits up, his long dreadlocks sliding over his bare chest.

"Luv, we don't 'ave to. If ye really wanna stay 'ere a couple more days, I will," he says in a soft and low voice.

I turn to him and smile. "I appreciate that, Jack," I pause for a moment, "I'll make a compromise with you then. We spend one day here instead of two, and then leave for your century,"

"Aye, I'll agree t' that, luv," he says with a nod of his head and a smirk.

"Good, now get dressed—we've got a lot to do today," I declare jumping off the bed.

"Like what?" He asks nervously.

"Like, there's a lot you don't know about me and now I'm giving you the chance to find out a little bit more!" I exclaim with a laugh.

"I think I know a bit more about ye than ye think," he winks at me and scans me up and down with his dark glossy eyes.

"Jack Sparrow! Enough! Now get dressed so we can go somewhere!"

"Alright!" he rolls out of bed and pulls on his pants, tugs on his shirt, slides on his vest, buckles his belts and wraps his cloth about his body. He finally pulls on his boots and is overcoat. He stands before me in no time. "Ready, dahling,"

"Of course you are," I reply bitterly, shaking my head at how quickly it took him to be "ready". I grab his tricorn from my bed and place it on top of my head.

"Pirate," he snickers at me as we leave my room. I just shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Where are you two off to?" Matt asks from the other room.

"I dunno yet. I'm thinking of taking Jack over to the Constitution," I say thoughtfully, "and then I'm not too sure where else yet,"

"OH! I have an idea! I'm heading over to Symphony Hall in a few hours for a voice lesson. You should come and sing something for Jack—show him how you can sing," Matt says.

"Ye can sing?" Jack asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You know that! Remember how I played piano for you and the crew way back when?" I ask, trying to make it seem like I don't need to sing for Jack.

"No I don't," he says with a cunning smile, "I say we go with Matt and ye sing us a tune,"

"Matt's the one who really sings! He went to a Conservatory of music! You should hear him sing!" I plead.

"Well, then I'll 'ear both o' ye sing!" Jack exclaims with a wave of his hands.

"Alright, we'll see," I say, "Call me when you get there, okay?" I ask Matt as we leave the apartment.

"Will do! Have fun!" Matt calls back to us as we shut the door. We walk down the hall to the elevator. I press the button and we walk into the chamber. Jack is looking around, confused at the situation.

"Interesting," he says as he takes a closer look at the buttons.

"It's an elevator. It's gonna take us to the main level," I say as I press '1'. The elevator moves downwards and Jack jumps up in shock and then grabs onto the railing tightly. I look over at him and just laugh.

Once we are on the first floor, the elevator door opens and we make our way through to the apartment building door.

"Here we go, Captain Sparrow," I say as I take deep breath. I open the door and step outside. The air is warm and thick from the city. I glance over at Jack who is in awe at the sight before him—apartment buildings and in the distance the grander buildings of Boston's business district.

"Welcome to Boston—2008," I say as we begin walking down the street towards the train station. We walk down into the hot subway and people gawk and point at us, but it's all in good jest.

"Look! It's a pirate!" is exclaimed quite readily by many as we pass through the subway. I tap my Charlie card and gesture for Jack to walk through the sliding gate. It closes and then I follow him. We wait for the green line train for some time. Jack is just silent, in awe at the world he was never a part of.

"Jack, you wouldn't like living here," I say quietly to him.

"I know," he replies turning towards me. The train arrives and we get on and stand, as there are never any seats available on the green line.

"We're gonna get off at North Station," I tell Jack as the train takes off down the railway.

Finally we arrive at North Station. We hobble off the train and up the stairs from the steamy subway and onto the street. I lead Jack down some streets until I see that we're close to the water front.

"Now close your eyes Jack," I instruct.

"WHAT?! I'll get killed fer sure without me eyes!" he exclaims.

"Jack, I'm gonna lead you. I promise you'll be fine," I say grabbing his wrist and walking towards the harbor front. The sight of the tall ship appears before me and I get excited at the mere sight of such a vessel. It reminds me of the Pearl and sailing. Once we are in perfect view of the Constitution, I stop.

"Open your eyes, Jack," I say, still holding onto his wrist. His blackened eyelids slowly open and his chocolate eyes glisten at the sight of the tall ship before him. He is speechless at first, just looking at the ship. He then turns to me in awe.

"It's quite heady tonic, this ship before me eyes," he says finally.

"It's called the Constitution," I explain, "and I was thinking you might like for us to go aboard,"

"That would be truly magnificent," Jack smiles as he takes a hold of my hand. We walk down closer to the ship and entry way.

"I'll be right back. No stealing the ship while I'm gone!" I say to him as I walk over to the ticket booth to buy tickets for the next tour.

"Mommy! Look! A pirate! Do you think he's sailing the ship?" a little boy runs over to Jack. Jack looks down at the kid and smile.

"I'm Ben! What's your name?" the little boy asks Jack.

"Jack Sparrow…Captain Jack Sparrow," he replies with a golden grin.

"Captain Jack—are you a pirate around these parts?" the boy's mother asks, playing along, thinking Jack is just dressed up as a pirate for the Constitution.

"No dahling, I pirate the Caribbean," he replies truthfully, "but I'd 'ave to say that it would be quite thrilling pirating in a vessel such as this," he says, gesturing to the ship in awe.

"Of course," the mother replies.

I return to Jack with tickets and just grin inside at this mother and son talking to Jack.

"Ah, yer back, dahling," Jack says to me.

"Ready?" I ask, handing him a ticket.

"Is this your boyfriend?" the mother asks me, "He's quite the actor!"

"Uh, yeah, he is," I chuckle, patting Jack on the back, "he does plays all over the region! You should watch for him in the upcoming performance of the Pirates of Penzance at the Colonial!" I exclaim as I haul him off to the ship.

We join the tour group and board the ship.

"I don't understand why we 'ave to listen to this amateur talk about such a brilliant vessel! I could give such a tour!" Jack exclaims rather loudly. The tour guide suddenly stops speaking.

"Well if you think you know more about this ship, please! Enlighten us, sir!" the guide exclaims in amusement.

"The pleasure is all mind, master…Chris," Jack says as he reads the guide's nametag. Jack swaggers his way through the crowd to the front.

"Jack! Your hat!" I exclaim and toss him his tricorn.

"Thanks, sweetheart!" he calls back to me into the crowd. He places the hat upon his head. "Now, where were we?" he ask with a cunning grin.

"Now I don't know anything about this ship in particular, but I do know a thing or two about ships o' this kind, so Chris, I'll leave the information on this particular ship up to ye! Now, as for this very location where we are—the main deck—sailors and crewmen…or women, use this space…" Jack explains everything about main decks to his knowledge. He then leads us up to the helm.

"The helm—a very familiar place t' me, as ye might imagine. The Captain, or whoever the captain gives order to sails the vessel from the helm—at the wheel," Jack takes a light hold of the ships wheel as he speaks further. The crowd is very enthralled by Jack's knowledge and presentation of tall ships and what it's like to sail them.

"This wonderful array of hanging ropes above ye may look like a complete and utter mess, but if they be worked proper…" Jack just goes on and on.

"Are you here with him?" The tour guide asks me quietly as Jack entertains the crowd.

"Yes I am," I smile back.

"Who is he? We should offer him a job here!" he exclaims.

"His name is Jack Sparrow—Captain Jack Sparrow, actually," I reply.

"Captain of what?" he asks, a confused expression spreading across his face.

"His ship, the Black Pearl," I respond, still smiling. The guide shakes his head in amazement as Jack leads us all below deck.

We travel all over the ship and when Jack is finally done, we are back up on the main deck. "Any questions?" Jack finishes up. Almost every hand in the tour is raised.

"I'm afraid we haven't any more time," Chris the guide says as he walks through the people to the front of the tour. "Thank you…"

"Captain," Jack says, narrowing his eyes and grinning.

"Let's give a warm thanks to the Captain here," he guide says.

Everyone applauds Jack and as he walks through the crowd towards me, people are talking to him left and right, asking him questions ranging: "who are you? Where are you from? How do you know so much about tall ships? Why are you dressed like a pirate? Are you a real pirate? Are you single?"

His answers: "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm from England but I've sailed the Caribbean for near fifteen years, I know about tall ships because I've sailed them fer most o' me life, I'm dressed like a pirate because I am a pirate…yes a real pirate, and no I am not single. I'm with this bonny lass here," he says as he finally walks over to me and takes my hand in his. I just look at him and shake my head, smiling and laughing at the situation.

Once out and off the ship, Jack and I walk down the streets of Boston, just admiring the city itself.

"Luv—now that's a ship I'd love t' commandeer," Jack says as he takes one final look at the Constitution.

"I know Jack—but the Constitution is an historical site," I reply with a laugh, "I told you Boston is old!"

"JACK! Can we take a picture with you?" a group of girls from the tour run up to us on the street.

"First off, it's CAPTAIN Jack, t' the three o' ye, and yes, ye may take a…picture…or whatever that is, with me" he says, wrinkling his nose as the three girls gather around Jack and hand me the camera to take the picture with. I roll my eyes as I snap the picture.

"WHOA! That's bloody bright! What?! D'ye hope t' blind me so ole Jack can no longer sail me ship?!" Jack bends over and closes his eyes tightly, blinking rapidly. The girls all giggle.

"Thanks Captain!" they squeal as the run away. I just laugh at Jack and the flash from the camera.

"It's a camera flash, Jack. You'll survive," I laugh as I drag him along with me.

"Good—I can't be blind and captain o' me ship!" Jack exclaims, rubbing his eyes more.

0 0 0

Jack and I spend all day walking through Boston. I expect Matt to call me about Symphony Hall, but to my excitement, he text messages me that he is not going to Symphony today. Relieved, I turn to Jack, hungry and wanting to eat something. The sun is no longer in the sky and the city lights are brightening the sky.

"Let's eat something," I say. Jack nods.

"Aye, me stomach is aching something fierce" he says. I decide to take us to the Union Oyster House—the oldest restaurant in Boston.

"This is the Union Oyster House—the oldest restaurant in Boston," I say to Jack as we walk inside. "You know, Jack, this city was founded in the 1630s," I say as the hostesst seats us.

"You don't say," he replies, looking around the restaurant, up at the ceiling and all over. The lights are low and dim in the restaurant and I get the feeling of being back in a tavern in the Caribbean with Jack—perhaps a tavern in Tortuga. Across the table, Jack's eyes appear dark, and even darker, the kohl that is caked below his eyes and on his eyelids.

"Luv, bein' here really makes me long for the Caribbean and taverns of me century," he says finally.

"I agree," I say without hesitation. "Let's leave as soon as possible,"

"I love it when ye agree with me, luv," he says with a smirk.

"You know, Jack—hearing you talk so much about the ship today was a real turn-on," I say with a slight laugh.

"Then I'll 'ave t' talk about me ship more often. It's a good thing I'm not a fool, aye?" he replies with a raise of his eyebrow.

"You're a smart man, Jack—intelligence is a big thing for me—and clearly, there's more to you than meets the eye," I respond with wide eyes.

"Well ye should know that by now," he states.

"Yes, but like you said—there's still a lot I don't know about you, Jack,"

"True—in time, dahling, in time," he replies with a sly grin.

0 0 0

That night, we arrive back to my apartment to find Matt packing things in his room.

"Matt, why are you packing?" I ask quickly, rushing into his room.

"Well, if we're going to the Caribbean, in colonial times, I'm gonna wanna take a few things with me," he says, stuffing clothes, comics, music and other things into his backpack.

"Good idea," I reply with a laugh, "we're leaving tonight,"

"Tonight?! Fuck—I really gotta get packing then!" He exclaims as he shoves about twenty more things into his bag.

"And by tonight, I mean…like…now," I say.

"Well thanks for letting me know!" Matt says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! It's just better if we get there sooner than later," I reply.

"Okay, well I'm ready. How do we do this?" he asks, taking a deep breath. I look at Jack and he takes out the leather pouch filled with powder.

"Just a little bit o' this powder goes beneath yer nose. That's it," Jack explains. Matt looks nervous, but slings his bag over his shoulder and takes in another deep breath. I look at Matt and smile and grab his hand. Jack takes the powder and smears it beneath my nose and Matt's and then his own. I grab Jack's other hand quickly as we all begin to feel weak in the knees.

"Is this supposed to happen?!" Matt shrieks as feels as though his head is spinning.

"Yes!" I reply back lethargically, my vision growing blurry. Matt's grasp on my hand is tight, as is Jack's, right up until we fade away—they grow loose and limber.


	7. 2 Hours of Night

6. 2 Hours of Night

_Disclaimer: This chapter has some slightly inappropriate content. Enjoy it!_

"Oh man, where am I?" Matt asks, lifting his head from a wooden deck. "Linz? I think I have a splinter on my face,"

"Matt, is that you?" I ask when I hear his voice. I blink my eyes multiple times and feast my eyes upon the familiar deck of the Black Pearl. I find stand up and find that I am at the bow of the ship, "Matt where are you?" I ask, looking around.

"Oh my God—Linz I'm up here!" I hear Matt cry out. I look up towards the sound of his voice and see him waving to me from atop the crow's nest.

"Where's Jack?" I ask suddenly, looking about.

"I'm up 'ere, luv!" Jack calls back to me from the same crow's nest Matt's in. Matt, startled, turns around towards Jack.

"Here he is!" Matt hollers back.

"Why don't you guys come on down here!" I shout up to them.

"Uh, we're really high up—I'm thinkin' I stay up here," Matt calls back to me.

"I'll get ye down," Jack says as he swings his legs over the edge and grabs a rope for them to climb down on.

"Yeah right!" Matt exclaims, taking one look at the rope and the long way down to the main deck.

"Like this," Jack instructs as he begins to climb down from the nest. Matt just watches in horror, afraid of falling to the hard wooden deck.

"I think I'd rather try it this way," Matt says, as he grabs a hold of another rope, takes a step up over the railing and sits on the railing, briefly, then swings down from the nest and lands on the main deck with hardly a thud. Jack and I both look at Matt quizzically, eyebrows raised, then shrug our shoulders.

"Didn't know ye 'ad that in ye!" Jack exclaims. Matt shrugs with us and lets out a laugh.

"I figured—why not. I'm here now, I might as well try it out," he says.

"Jack, where is everybody?" I ask, looking around the empty deck as the ship continues to sail with no one at the helm.

"Blood 'ell," Jack's voice is low as he quickly takes the wheel at the helm. "GIBBS! Mr. Gibbs!" Jack finally bellows. Suddenly, Gibbs emerges from below deck.

"Captain! Yer back!" He exclaims, running up to Jack. "And Lindsey! Yer back too!" He says when he sees me, "and who be this?" when he sees Matt.

"This is my best friend Matt," I reply, "Matt, this is Mr. Gibbs," I introduce them.

"Pleasure t' 'ave ye aboard the Black Pearl," Gibbs says as he shakes Matt's hand.

"Mr. Gibbs—why was my ship unattended at the helm," Jack asks loudly, his eyes wide with wonderment. There is agitation in his voice.

"Sir, I was just below deck briefly checking up on the crew—makin' sure no body's killed anyone of the sort," he explains.

"How long till sunrise?" Jack asks, taking his eyes to the blackness that will turn into horizon come sunrise.

"Nearly two hours, cap'n," Gibbs replies.

"And our heading?" Jack asks, returning his eyes to Gibbs.

"Nassau Port—like ye said, cap'n," Gibbs responds, handing Jack his compass. Jack takes the compass and opens it to make sure the heading is right.

"Aye, without a doubt. Be there by nightfall tomorrow?" Jack asks, shutting the compass and hooking it to his belt.

"Aye, cap'n—an' fair weather too—there was a red sky this past evening," Gibbs explains.

"Reasonable luck," Jack says, still holding the wheel.

"Orders, cap'n?" Gibbs asks.

"Below deck—sleep. All o' ye," Jack instructs.

"All of us?" I ask.

"Well, by all o' ye, I really mean Gibbs," Jack replies quickly.

"May the sea treat ye kindly till morning, cap'n," Gibbs says as he heads below deck.

Jack stands at the wheel for a moment in silence before he says anything to Matt and me. Suddenly, a smile crosses Jack's face as he turns to us standing before him.

"Dear Matthew, ye may sleep and spend yer time in the quarters below deck, directly below mine," Jack says to Matt finally, "and ye can share quarters with me, dahling," he says to me. I nod and take Matt below deck to his quarters where he will be spending his time. The quarter Matt is given is very similar in style to Jack's, but a touch smaller, since part of it is split off for the quartermaster. Inside the room, Matt and I unpack his bag. As he empties things from it, I notice he brought his laptop and camera.

"Matt, you brought your laptop?" I ask with a laugh.

"Yeah, for the movie, remember?" he responds.

"Oh right!" I exclaim, remembering. "And your camera?"

"To film things here for memories," he replies with a smile.

"Excellent!" I smile, "well I'm gonna head up to bed. I'll see you at sunrise,"

"Good night missy," he replies. We hug and I depart for the main deck.

Once Jack is in sight, I walk over to him at the wheel and wrap my arms around him from behind. Startled slightly, he turns his head towards me, then smiles.

"Glad to be back?" I ask, pressing my face into his jacket, taking in his scent.

"Ye know it, dahling," he replies still smiling.

"I take it you won't be coming to sleep with me tonight," I say, leaning the side of my face upon his back.

"No, not tonight, dahling," he says, "I 'ave t' sail me ship till dawn,"

"It's all good. I figured you would. I wouldn't wanna sleep either if I were you," I reply, removing my arms from around him, but he stops me. He pulls me in close to him and pins me between him and the wheel.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy ye right here," he says, kissing me.

"Mr. Sparrow!" I exclaim as he kisses my neck and his hand travels south.

"Hmm?" he asks with wide eyes and a slight pout on his lips.

"I never said stop, did I?" I ask with a grin.

"Ah, that's what I like t' hear," he says with a smirk as he continues kissing me. His hand moves all the way down, still keeping his other hand on the wheel.

As he presses up against me, I can feel him, hard against my hip. I go to return the favor, but he stops me.

"Allow me," he whispers in my ear as he moves my hand away from him and he continues with me.

He has me pressed up against the wheel and panting hard. It feels so good I almost feel myself fall, but Jack holds me up. He kisses my neck, allowing me to release any vocal tension. I moan and sigh and pant until Jack gets me to my final climax. My knees give way and I almost fall once more, but Jack holds me up and presses his forehead against mine. His dark eyes penetrate mine.

"Glad ye enjoyed it, dahling," he says in a low voice with a grin on his mouth.

"'Enjoyed it' is a bit of an understatement," I laugh, finally regaining strength in my legs to stand on my own. I kiss him and move my hand down on him. He lets me have my fun for a little bit, but then stops me.

"Jack, don't even try and stop me," I say as I drop to my knees. Jack's eyes just widen and he grips the wheel with both hands.

Jack's breathing increases heavily as he nears climax. When he finally comes, I swallow and keep going.

"Bloody 'ell!" Jack groans as he doubles over, loosing his balance and letting go of the wheel. "Too much, dahling, Oh God it's too much!" he exclaims. He pulls me to my feet and I just laugh at him.

"Too much for Captain Jack Sparrow?" I laugh.

"Luv, one night with ye will make any hard man humble," he sighs, standing up straight once again and placing a hand on the wheel. He just looks at me through his dark-lined eyes and shakes his head. "I'll never know 'ow ye do it, luv," he says still shaking his head.

"Doesn't the mystery make it all the better?" I ask winking at him.

"I love the way ye think!" he exclaims and then kisses me.

"Jack, you just kissed me and I just had your penis in my mouth," I say when he pulls away.

"I'm a pirate—d' ye really think that'd bother me all that much?" he asks with a laugh.

"True—and well put," I reply with a smile. "Well I'm heading off the bed,"

"Sleep well, dahling,." He says as he kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight. I'll see you in what, like, two hours?" I laugh as I walk away towards the cabin.

"Aye—two hours!" he calls back with a smile.

"Well I'll see you in two hours then," I holler as I open his cabin door.


	8. Port Royal

7. Port Royal

At dawn, Jack quietly tip toes into his cabin to wake me from my brief slumber. He is about to wake me when he suddenly stops himself.

"She's too beautiful to wake just yet," he softly says aloud to himself. As he turns to leave, he hears me roll over in the bed.

"Jack?" I ask sleepily, rubbing my eyes. He turns around and smiles.

"I wasn't goin' t' wake ye just yet," he says, sitting on the bed. I sit up and smile at him.

"And why not?" I ask, a grin forming on my lips.

"Ye looked like ye could sleep longer," he says.

"Well I could sleep longer if you joined me," I reply, pulling him down with me.

"Luv, if I sleep now, I'll never be able t' wake up!" he exclaims.

"True. I guess if you're gonna pull an all-nighter you gotta go through with it," I reply with a yawn.

"There is a change of plans, though, luv," he says.

"And what is that?" I ask, lying back down.

"We're no longer heading to Nassau Port. We're heading directly to Port Royal," Jack states.

"And why the change, Captain?" I ask, yawning again.

"Because I've figured our location and pin pointed it t' be closer to Port Royal than Nassau Port," he explains, trying to show me with his hands.

"You're so smart Jack," I say sleepily, turning over in the bed and closing my eyes. Jack just sits on the bed looking at me. Finally, he takes off his hat and places it on the table next to the bed.

"I guess I could rest with ye for a little bit. I left Gibbs at the wheel," he says, removing his jacket and kicking off his boots and laying down next to me. He places an arm around me and closes his eyes…

0 0 0

"Cap'n!" Gibbs calls from outside Jack's door. He bangs on the door loudly and abruptly wakes Jack. He jolts up and glances around, noticing that daylight no longer lights the cabin, but that the sun has set beyond the horizon.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs!" Jack jumps to his feel and pulls on his boots and his overcoat and opens the door.

"Cap'n! We've made Port in Port Royal," Gibbs explains to Jack.

"Ah! Splendid!" Jack exclaims with a husky voice.

"Sir, were ye sleepin' all day?" Gibbs asks, as he sees me still asleep in the bed.

"Uh, I, er…aye, Gibbs," Jack says with a nod of his head.

"Well I half expected ye to do so!" Gibbs exclaims with a laugh. Jack smiles and then turns back into the room and kneels by the bedside.

"Lindsey, it's time t' wake up. We've docked in Port Royal," Jack whispers to me, stroking my hair back from my face. I open my eyes and smile up at him.

"Okay, I'm awake," I say sleepily, sitting up and throwing the covers off me.

"I'm goin' t' make ready the boats. Meet me on deck in fifteen minutes," Jack instructs and a smile.

"Aye, captain!" I exclaim, saluting him. Jack leaves the room and I rummage through some of my older pirate clothes. I change from my modern clothes into the pirate clothes, fix my hair and makeup and then run out of the cabin to the main deck where the crew is ready with the boats.

"Finally," Matt says when he sees me, "wait, you're dressed like a pirate!"

"Yeah, I have clothes here from last time I was on the Pearl," I reply with a smile.

"What am I gonna do?!" he asks, gesturing to his layered Polo with its popped collar, his ripped jeans and construction boots.

"We'll find you something to wear ashore," I reply. Matt shrugs and slings his backpack into the boat.

We row the boats to shore and tie them up at the docks.

"So where are we?" Matt asks as we walk through the candlelit streets of Port Royal.

"Port Royal," Jack says.

"This is where our friends Will and Elizabeth live—and this is where I owned a music store when I first came to this century," I explain.

"Ye still own it, luv," Jack recalls as we head down a few side streets and finally stopping at my store.

"So I take it we'll all be sleeping here for the night," I say, opening the door and letting everyone inside. Jack just stands outside for a moment.

"Why aren't you going in?" I ask.

"Let's go somewhere," he says finally.

"Um, okay," I reply, quizzically raising one eyebrow. "We'll be back!" I call in to the others, "make yourselves at home!" Matt then runs out and joins us.

"I'm coming with you," he says.

"Sweet!" I exclaim, "so, where to?" I ask Jack.

"Tavern—The Running Gosling," he replies.

"The Running Gosling?!" I exclaim in laughter.

"What?" he asks.

"That name is ridiculous for a tavern!" I laugh, almost in tears. Matt and I crack up laughing the whole walk to the tavern. Jack stops outside the tavern and looks at us both.

"When ye two finish yer, sport making, I'll be inside drinking a pint o' rum," Jack says and he walks inside.

"Wait! We're finished, we're coming too!" I call after him, still chuckling.

"I want a pint of rum," Matt says as we walk inside. Matt and I walk up to the bar and ask for two pints of rum. I hand the tender some money and we move through the crowd of people in search of Jack.

"Jack?!" I call out into the crowd.

"Over 'ere, luv!" Jack calls back from a table in the back of the tavern. Matt and I make our way over to him and sit down.

"So this is a tavern—a real tavern," Matt says, looking around him and taking a swig of rum.

"Aye—but keep a sharp eye. Things get rough in taverns," Jack warns, finishing up his rum.

"Damn, you can put em back!" Matt exclaims at Jack's drinking ability.

"Jack can drink anyone under the table," I say finally.

"I challenge that," Matt replies, gulping down the rest of his rum.

"Yer on," Jack responds, getting up and getting another two mugs of rum. Matt joins him in getting two more mugs. When they return, they both sit down, serious eyes and faces.

"So is this a race?" I ask. There is no answer from either man. "Okay, I'm gonna assume it is a race,"

Matt and Jack lift their mugs and gulp down as much rum as they can—finishing one mug of rum. They put the mug down and grab the other one. They gulp down the mug of rum.

"You both are gonna be so sick tonight," I say, shaking my head.

"Join us!" Matt says as he and Jack get up to get more rum.

"Get me one," I tell Matt. They return with more mugs of rum and place one down in front of me.

"Drink it like a pirate, dahling," Jack says with a smile.

"Will do!" I reply, taking the mug and down the entire mug of rum before either of them even begin to drink. Matt and Jack just look at me raising their eyebrows, then finish off their mugs of rum. I watch them finish off their other mugs of rum and I got to stand up.

"I think I'm about ready for another!" I reply as they join me.

The three of us end up drinking rum the rest of the night and I almost keep up with Jack and Matt, courtesy of my time spent with Anne Bonny. After my 8th mug of rum, I get up from my chair, swaggering like Jack. My eyes are glazed over and shining as I smile holding my empty mug of rum.

"I think I'm about ready for another!" I slur. I step away from my chair and then collapse to the floor unconscious.

Jack and Matt drunkenly carry me out of the tavern and bring me back to my store, where everyone else is sleeping scattered about. Jack and Matt step over the sleeping crew members and bring me upstairs and lay me down on my bed.

"I believe there's another bed in the room next t' this," Jack drunkenly whispers to Matt.

"Okay," Matt nods and staggers out of the room and closes the door behind him. Jack sits on the bed next to me and kicks off his boots. He kisses my forehead and then removes his jacket and hat and climbs into bed with me.

"Ye almost drank me under the table," he whispers into my ear, "but ye ended up under the table," he kisses me again and closes his eyes to sleep.


	9. A Favor for Will and Elizabeth

8. A Favor for Will and Elizabeth

The following morning I awake next to Jack in my bed. I blink my eyes rapidly to extinguish the sleep from my head. Jack is lying on his back, his mouth open as he breathes. I smile down at him and climb over his resting body and off the bed.

Downstairs, the rest of the crew are still sleeping, so I decide to run back upstairs and wake Jack to wake the crew.

"Jack!" I whisper in his ear, "Time to wake up!"

"Dead men tell no tales," he mumbles as he turns over onto his side.

"I know that—but you need to wake up now," I say, tugging gently on one of his braids.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up," Jack grumbles as he sits up in bed holding his head, "that was a lot o' rum last night,"

"Yes it was!" I laugh. Matt comes in and stands in the doorway.

"Tell me I'm not the only one hurting from last night," he says, his eyes narrowed almost shut.

"Jack's feeling it too," I say rubbing Matt's shoulder.

"No use wasting the day over a night spent drinking rum," Jack says finally getting out of bed and putting the rest of his clothes on.

"What's the plan for today?" I ask.

"We meet up with Mr. Turner and his wonderful wife-to-be," Jack replies with a sarcastic undertone.

The three of us hobble down the stairs and leave the store for Will and Elizabeth's house. We walk through the streets of Port Royal until we finally come to their home. Jack knocks on the door loudly and shortly after, Will opens the door.

"Jack! Lindsey!" he exclaims as he hugs us both.

"William!" Jack greets his friend with a smile.

"So great to see you again, Will," I say hugging him again.

"Who's this?" he asks still smiling and gesturing to Matt.

"That's Matt, my best friend. Matt, this is Will," I introduce him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Will," Matt says as he shakes Will's hand.

"Pleasure is all mine!" Will replies, "Come on inside," Jack walks inside behind Will. Matt shoots me a glance of awe.

"He's so hot," Matt whispers to me.

"I know. I told you you'd like him," I reply as we enter the house.

"Elizabeth! We have guests!" Will shouts.

"I'll be right down!" She calls back from upstairs.

"So you're all here for the wedding, then," Will says as he sits down in a chair.

"Aye! We promised ye we would!" Jack replies with a fake smile.

"It's a good thing you came early—we could use a bit of assistance actually," Will explains.

"Like what?" Jack asks, his fake smile dropping into a look of grave regret.

"Jack! Lindsey! You're finally here!" Elizabeth interrupts as she runs into the room. Jack and I stand and hug her.

"Great to see you again," I say smiling.

"It's always great to see you both," she replies.

"This is my best friend Matt," I say to her, "Matt, Elizabeth," they shake hands.

"Wonderful to meet you, Matt," she greets him with a smile.

"Same to you," Matt replies.

"I am SO glad you've come early, Lindsey. There is an enormous favor I need to ask of you," she says as she sits down in another chair across from me.

"What is it?" I ask, feeling nervous.

"Well, I feel I should have asked you sooner, but at the time I just didn't know what I wanted to do about the wedding, but, Lindsey, I would be so honored if you could be my maid of honor," she says, her smile glowing and lighting up her face. A smile spreads across my face as she asks me.

"I'd love to!" I exclaim, relieved that the favor isn't really a favor at all.

"Oh brilliant! I have the dress picked out and everything," she says, "come with me!" she grabs me and takes me upstairs.

"Maid of honor?" Jack asks with a quizzical eye.

"Yes, see, Jack, that was my question for you—would you be my best man?" Will asks quickly.

"Um, William, ye do know what that means fer me, right?" Jack asks, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the situation.

"Yes Jack—I do want you to be my best man. No, you don't have to cut your hair or anything—just wear what I have picked out," Will explains, "you don't have to do anything—you just walk Lindsey down the aisle and stand next to me on the altar. That's it,"

"Right, I'm well informed on how weddings work, dear William. What I'm concerned about is, well, I'm a pirate!" Jack exclaims.

"I'm a pirate too, Jack—same with Elizabeth and Lindsey—we're all pirates. And I'm sure Matt over here is a pirate too," Will explains.

"And what of this walking down the aisle nonsense? I am pretty sure that the best man doesn't need to walk down the aisle," Jack says.

"Well you don't have to walk down the aisle. I just thought that since Lindsey is the maid of honor you'd like to escort her down the aisle," Will replies.

"I'd rather not; put ideas in 'er head too soon for weddings," he responds.

"Fair enough," Will concludes, "so you'll do it?"

"Aye, I'll do it. As long as rum will be involved at some point," Jack says.

"There will be rum for you, Jack," Will replies.

"Well, given the deficit of rum at weddings, ye had me a bit nervous," Jack admits with a grin.

"Understandable," Will laughs.

"Oh Will! You should just see her in that dress!" Elizabeth exclaims when we both arrive back downstairs.

"It fits perfectly," I reply with a huge smile.

"It looks beautiful on her," Elizabeth says, smiling just as wide as I am.

"Matt, would you like to be in the wedding as well?" Will asks Matt.

"Oh no, I'm fine!" Matt replies courteously.

"No, I think he should be involved too," Elizabeth states, sitting down in the chair.

"Well, if you'd like, I can sing," Matt says finally.

"Oh perfect! What could you sing for us?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well, I have a few songs I could do—they're from our century though," he says.

"That's fine! Surprise us! I'm sure we'll love whatever you choose," she replies.

"Now, the wedding is at 11 tomorrow morning, so that means you have to be here at 9:30 at the latest," Will explains. We all glance at each other and then back at Will and Elizabeth.

"We'll be here," I reply with a smile.

"Thank you all so much!" Elizabeth exclaims as we all stand to leave.

**Sorry this chappie was shorter than others--I just needed to set up for the next chapter:)**


	10. The Wedding: Part I

9. The Wedding: Part I

The day of the wedding came faster than I had anticipated. I awaken in my bed beside Jack, still sleeping loudly.

"Jack! Wake up! It's the wedding day!" I exclaim, hoping to freak him out a bit. His eyes fly open in a panic and he sits up immediately.

"The wedding?! The wedding!" He exclaims as he jumps out of bed and throws on his clothes.

"Quick, Jack! We must make haste!" I shout, egging him on in his paranoia.

Jack finishes dressing and runs out of the room and down the stairs. Still sitting in bed, I hear the door slam shut behind him. I laugh at his anxiety and get out of bed and casually dress myself. I walk into Matt's room.

"Hey you—time for wake up," I say softly to him.

"Already?" he asks, rolling over.

"Yeah—I know it's early," I chuckle, ripping the blankets off him.

"Augh," he grumbles as he rolls off the bed. He sluggishly pulls on his clothes and together we walk downstairs. The rest of the crew is up and about. We tell them we'll see them at the wedding and we head out the door.

When we arrive at Will and Elizabeth's, we knock on the door and Will frantically opens the door.

"Thank God you're both here! Jack's being…" Will rants as we walk by him into the house.

"That's nice Will, but I have to help Elizabeth get ready," I say, patting him on the back and walking upstairs.

"Don't let her come downstairs, Lindsey! It's bad luck if I see her before the wedding!" Will nervously calls back to me.

"I know that Will!" I call back with a chuckle as I head up the stairs. "Elizabeth! I'm here!"

"Oh thank God!" She cries from the other room as she emerges only wearing her under garments.

"Oh my—how much more do you need to put on?" I ask, looking her up and down, realizing that her hair needs to be done as well.

"A lot," she pouts, anxiety shining through her face.

"Don't worry—we'll get it all done!" I say cheerily as we head into her room. There are two maids present smoothing out her gown and heading a curling rod in the fire. Me and one of the maids tie her into a corset and then fasten the gown around her tall slender body. Once the gown is on her, we smoothen out any more wrinkles and then help her slip on her shoes.

"Hair time!" I exclaim excitedly as the other maid begins curling her hair. I rummage through some of her things and find some makeup. While the maid fixes her hair, I apply her makeup. Within no time, she looks beautiful and ready for the wedding! The one finishing touch, as she stands to her feet.

"The veil," I say, as we attach it to the back of her head. I am in shock at how beautiful her gown is, but more so that it is not white. I stand there in the room staring at her and a quizzical look grows on her face.

"Oh what's wrong—do I look horrid?" she asks anxiously.

"No! You looks beautiful! Will is gonna be so excited when he sees you! I'm just noticing that your gown isn't white. Any reason for that?" I ask.

"Why would I wear a white gown?" she asks confusedly.

"In my century when people get married they opt to wear white as a symbol of purity," I reply.

"Oh no! Should I wear a white gown?!" She exclaims suddenly in a panic.

"No! Elizabeth! You look wonderful! If it's not a tradition for you here, then you needn't worry about it," I reply, calming her down. She breathes in a deep breath and then nods her head.

"Your turn, now," she says, nodding to her maids.

The maids re-heat the curling rod in the fire while they tie a corset about my petite frame, followed by the gown—a deep crimson. One maid does my makeup while the other curls and pins my hair. In even less time than Elizabeth, I too am ready for the wedding. As we ready to leave the room, the maids spray us each with some kind of perfume. I'm thankful for that, since I hadn't bathed that day—ah the good old Colonial days!

"Will?! Are you and Jack still here?" I call downstairs.

"They're gone already!" Matt calls up to us. I smile at Elizabeth and we descend the stairs to the foyer.

"You ladies look stunning," Matt says with a smile. Matt too is clothed richly in upper class clothing, complete with a tri-corner hat placed atop his head.

"You look so dashing!" I exclaim, walking over to him.

"Milady, a carriage awaits you," the butler says to Elizabeth. The three of us walk outside and into the carriage. The horses take off immediately down the narrow streets.

As we near the location of the ceremony, Elizabeth's face grows intense. I can tell she is nervous.

"You're going to be fine—you're just going through with what Barossa did, officially. It's like you guys are already married and just making it known to the state today," I say, trying to calm her down. She nods and smiles.

"You're right," she replies as the carriage stops. "I don't think Jack is walking you down the aisle. So what will happen is, you will walk first, then I will follow. You will stand on the opposite side of the altar, symmetrical to Jack's location," she rambles rapidly.

"I get it," I laugh as the carriage door opens. In the distance, we can hear the sound of a string quartet playing.

"Henry Purcell," Matt says as we exit the carriage. I smile at him—the music major that he was.

"So what are you singing?" I ask as we walk inside the stone framed building.

"You'll see, hm hm," he smirks.

"You bitch," I reply with a grin and a shake of my head.

"Ms. Swann, you may wait in this room here so your bridegroom shall not see you before the ceremony," a gentleman says as he leads her to a private room. Matt and I stand around watching guests enter the grand room in which the ceremony will take place.

"Sir, are you singing?" the gentleman asks Matt.

"Yes sir. I think I'm singing at the end of the ceremony," Matt replies.

"Please come this way—we have a special seat for you. The ceremony will be beginning shortly," he says. Matt hugs and kisses me on the cheek.

"You'll be fine," he smiles at me and walks away with the gentleman. I am left standing alone in the foyer just waiting for the signal to walk. I nervously begin pacing back and forth humming a random song.

"Lindsey you look stunning," a voice says from behind. I spin around and see Will, looking dashing as always in his formal tri-corner hat and dressed to the nines. I smile.

"You do too," I say hugging him, "congratulations," I smile at him.

"Thank you. I've waited for this day for so long—I felt that it would never come," he replies smiling.

"I can tell. You're just glowing!" I laugh at him as I place my hand on the side of his face. I suddenly turn around.

"Where's Jack?" I ask

"He's going up to the altar with me," Will replies, "he's too nervous to walk down the aisle with you," he laughs.

"Oh is he now?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and placing my hands on my hips.

"Am not!" Jack exclaims from behind me. I turn around and his mouth drops open at the sight of me.

"Jack! Wow," I says as I eye him up and down in awe at his formal attire and formal tri-corner hat. The only things that remain on him that are not formal are his rings and his hair.

"Okay, maybe only a little bit nervous," he replies, not able to take his eyes from me.

"Oh please," I roll my eyes.

"I'll be up at the altar, luv!" Jack says quickly and turns to run but Will catches him.

"Not yet, Jack," Will says through clenched teeth, so desperately wanting everything to go as planned.

"Aye. Just tell me when and I'm up at that altar!" Jack exclaims, motioning to the entrance of the hall. We stand there in silence only a moment more until the gentleman in charge signals to Will and Jack to enter, thus beginning the ceremony. I hug them both and wish Will luck. They exeunt the foyer and walk up the aisle. Once they are in place at the altar, I retrieve Elizabeth from the room and we line up at the door.

The string quartet begins playing Purcell's Chaconne from _Dido and Aeneas_ and I begin walking rhythmically down the aisle to the moderate music being played. As I walk down, Will is smiling at me and I am smiling back at him—the excitement brooding in his eyes; the anticipation of seeing his beloved walk down before him. Beside him, Jack stands wide-eyed, not able to take his eyes from me. He has a serious look of wonderment on his face at first, but as I approach, a grin spreads across his lips. His smile widens as I reach the altar and stand symmetrically opposite of Jack.

The string quartet changes to Purcell's second Rondeau from his opera _Dido and Aeneas_. The guests all rise as Elizabeth emerges from the foyer, clad most beautifully. Will's smile brightens and spreads literally from ear to ear across his face. His eyes dazzle with each step she takes toward him. Jack too is smiling at this moment—he too knows how long they've waited for this instant.

She finally reaches the altar and stands between Will and me. The justice and reverend lead the ceremony as the string quartet fades their music from playing. The guests sit as the ceremony begins.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this most wondrous day to witness the union of William Frederic Turner and Elizabeth Rose Swann," the reverend begins. I glance over at Jack and he winks at me when he catches my eye. I shake my head and keep smiling at him.

The ceremony is long, and by the time they exchange the rings, I am about ready for it to end.

"By the power of God invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the reverend finishes up finally. With hands joined, Will and Elizabeth kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen—I present to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. William Frederic Turner!" the justice proclaims. The guests all clap politely for the newly weds as they exit through the aisle arm in arm. I go to leave the altar but Jack holds out his arm to me. I look over at him surprised and I take his arm as he escorts me down the aisle.

"Lindsey, ye look beautiful," he says softly as we walk down the aisle.

"Thanks Jack. You don't look so bad yourself," I snicker at him with a smile.

"Elizabeth was the main attraction today, but I couldn't keep me eyes from ye," he says more seriously. I look over at him and smile.

"Thank you Jack. I appreciate that a lot," I reply as we get out into the foyer. He turns me towards him and kisses me quickly before the guests exit the hall.


	11. The Wedding: Part II

10. The Wedding: Part II

"So where's the rum?" Jack asks a gentleman at the reception. The man just looks at him, does a double-take at the best man and walks by. "Fine! No rum for you then!" he calls after the gentleman.

"Jack, are you harassing servers?" I ask as I walk up to him with a glass of wine in hand. Jack just takes the wine from me and gulps it down.

"He won't tell me where the bloody rum is, and bloody Will told me there'd be plenty o' rum!" Jack grumbles as he hands me the empty glass.

"I hadn't finished that!" I exclaim as I grasp the empty glass.

"I know—I finished it for ye," Jack says as he walks past me in search of rum.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have you grandest attention," a gentleman announces from an elegantly decorated podium. The room turns to the attention of the gentleman. "It is my greatest pleasure to present you all with…" he turns to Matt and Matt whispers his name to the man, "Matthew…" the gentleman finishes awkwardly and steps down leaving the podium for Matt. He steps up and turns to the string quartet and pianist, signaling them to begin playing music he had provided to them earlier. The pianist begins playing and I suddenly realize I recognize the song.

"Like the sound of silence calling, I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling, lost in a dream…" Matt sings. I let out a yelp for Matt and he smiles back at me as he sings this familiar Josh Groban song. The crowd glances at me strangely and I just press my lips together in silence, still smiling.

"I now present to you all Mr. and Mrs. William Frederic Turner!" The gentleman announces over Matt as Elizabeth and Will enter the room. The crowd applauds their entrance.

"Bloody emotional, ain't it?" Jack says to me as he walks up next to me. I look over at him and can tell he's drunk already. I just smile and shake my head at him as I watch Will and Elizabeth dance their first dance together.

When the song ends and Matt finishes up, he nods to his mini orchestra and they begin a second song for everyone to begin dancing to. Once again the piano begins a familiar tune to me.

"A waltz!" I exclaim to Jack.

"A what?" he asks. I slap my head against my forehead realizing that the waltz hasn't been invented yet. I grab Jack and place him in the correct positioning.

"Follow my lead. It's an easy three," I instruct him, hoping we will set the trend for the dance to the other guests. "One, two, three," I count repeatedly to the beat of the song as I I begin leading Jack. He quickly picks it up after a few times of stepping on my feet and is soon leading me across the dance floor. To my surprise he doesn't have two left feet and can dance really well! We glide in an out of the guests who also begin dancing like us.

"I can't keep watching forever, and I'm giving up this view just to tell her…" Matt sings as Jack and I float past him. Matt and I smile at each other as we pass by, finally us ending up next to Will and Elizabeth.

"Jack! I didn't know you could dance!" Will exclaims laughing with his bride.

"Haha—it's all funny until they see I can dance!" Jack snickers back at them.

"Well we just figured you weren't really the most graceful person," Elizabeth says with a smile.

"Well I proved you all wrong then, didn't I?" Jack asks with a grin as we dance past them. "Oh! And one more thing—being drunk helps a lot!"

"You're the opposite of most people, Jack!" I laugh at him as we finish the dance.

"And 'ow's that, dahling?" he asks as we walk through the crowd, probably in search of rum.

"Well, being drunk makes people clumsier. Yet, you're able to dance well drunk!" I exclaim with a laugh.

"Bloody 'ell! I can't find the rum!" he screeches, briskly walking over to Will and Elizabeth again.

"Jack, what's wrong now?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yer beloved promised me there'd be bloody rum fer me t' drink at this wedding and I 'ave yet t' find any!" Jack explains with a motion of his hands as he gestures to the grandiose room.

"Jack—there's rum," Will says as he excuses himself from Elizabeth and leads Jack into a corner. Will opens his coat and removes a small jug from his inner coat pocket.

"Yer a true friend, William!" Jack exclaims with wide eyes as he takes the bottle from Will.

"Now don't drink it all so quickly—it has to last you all night," Will instructs. Jack's face drops.

"What?! All night, mate? This jug won't last me fifteen minutes!" Jack exclaims.

"I'm sorry Jack—it's the best I could do," Will sighs and smiles at Jack.

"I'm yer bloody best man! Ye owe me, Turner!" Jack exclaims.

"Just think—you can have all the rum you want at your wedding!" Will replies with a bright smile as he walks off to be with Elizabeth.

"MY WEDDING?! WHO EVER SAID I WAS GETTIN' MARRIED?!" Jack yells after Will. Stunned, he pulls the cork out with his teeth and downs a big gulp of the liquid as he walks through the crowd.

"So I see you found your rum," I say to Jack when I see him.

"Aye—but this is bloody it!" Jack retorts angrily, taking another swig.

"I guess you're gonna have to tank up on wine when you're through with that then," I laugh. He just looks at me through stern eyes and takes another gulp. "Okay! Sorry I said anything at all!" I walk away from him just as we are all instructed to take our seats at the dining tables for the meal. Jack and I wander over to the main table to sit with Elizabeth and Will. Matt joins us from the podium and takes a seat next to me.

We all sit at the table in silence until Will breaks the ice. "So Jack, are you ready for the toast?" he asks Jack.

Jack just glances over at Will and then at the empty glass of champagne in front of him. He then looks over at me and takes my glass of champagne and stands up.

"Attention!" he calls loudly to the crowd before him. The guests fall silent and stare in horror at the pirate-best man standing ready to make a toast.

"Now, most of the people 'ere are probably wonderin' 'what in the bloody 'ell is this man doin' givin' a toast'. Well, the answer I have to that, mates, is I am the best man. Now the question that is runnin' through yer diffident minds is this: 'how in the bloody hell did such an egregious man become the best man?'. I ask myself that very same question," the crowd chuckles at Jack's forwardness. "To be honest, William and I were acquainted in the most unlikely of circumstances which has led us both to trust and mistrust one another, which in turn grew into a lucrative friendship. I stand 'ere before William and Elizabeth not as a formidable pirate of the sorts, but a man honored to witness their love withstanding the rampant ocean, curses of the sort, and well, the temptations of being aboard a ship with meself," he winks at Elizabeth and she laughs, "and when presented with the chance to finally do the right thing, I accepted this position at their most joyous day in celebration of this tremendous love. Today, William, Elizabeth, your once shared hearts are now one forever. All the best to the both o' ye," Jack raises his glass and the guests follow his lead. He downs the champagne and sits back down.

I stare at him in awe at his surprising speech. "Jack—that was unbelievable—did you just pull that outta your ass or did you have it all planned?" I ask.

"Do I ever plan anything, luv?" Jack asks, as he takes Elizabeth's champagne and gulps it all down.

"I don't know! Do you?" I exclaim in question.

"I guess we'll never know, will we, dahling?" he retorts with a drunken grin. I just shake my head and then turn my attention to Will, who is standing up now.

"I just want to take this time to thank Jack for being my best man—that was a brilliant speech, and I have no doubt that it was said on the spot," Will laughs, "I also would like to thank Lindsey for being Elizabeth's maid of honor—she has a true look of beauty about her this evening; and Matt, for singing so beautifully for us both,"

The crowd applauses the three of us and we just smile back. Jack just takes another glass of champagne and swigs it back.

"Is it over yet?" he asks me through narrow glossy eyes.

"Jack we haven't even eaten yet," I reply.

"Ah yes of course," he says, "excuse me," he says to Elizabeth and Will as he gets up from his seat and wanders out of the hall.

"What's into him?" Elizabeth asks me.

"Not enough rum, I assume," I chuckle as the first of many courses is placed in front of us.

0 0 0

By the time the final course is eaten, Jack still isn't back. "Elizabeth, I'm gonna go look for Jack," I say.

"Yes definitely," she replies with a look of concern.

"Don't worry about Jack—he's probably just passed out somewhere," I laugh as I leave the table.

I leave the hall and walk around the foyer, calling for Jack as I look inside the various rooms. I finally make my way outside. It is almost night, so I grab a lantern from the side of the stone building and take it with me as I walk along the grounds of the building.

"Jack!" I call as I make my way around the building. As I meander up the back side of the building, I see Jack sitting on steps.

"There you are," I say as I walk up the steps and sit next to him. "Jack, what's got you buggered out?"

"Not enough rum," he replies through slurred speech.

"I don't believe that for one bit—well I believe it a little, but I don't think that's the whole story," I say as I place the lantern down on the steps.

Jack remains silent for a moment. "You were upset the moment Will and Elizabeth announced they were getting married and that they wanted us to be here. Why? Are you in love with Elizabeth?"

Jack's head turns towards me abruptly, "No, I'm not in love with Elizabeth," he replies, "ye should very well know that I'm in love with ye," he turns his head back away from me.

"Then what is it, Jack? Why do you hate weddings? I always thought you "LOVED WEDDINGS!"?" I ask.

"I don't hate weddings! I do love them because there are usually drinks all around!—I just find them emotionally distasteful," he explains, "I think there are better ways of proving your love for someone else," he says.

"What better way is there to prove your love to someone than a wedding?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, there's…" he pauses to think, "instead of a wedding ye could…" he pauses again and stops.

"You can't think of anything," I reply, almost grinning.

"I don't like weddings because I 'ad me heart broken at one once before," he says finally. Not expecting this at all, my grin instantly fades from me face and my mouth drops.

"You what?" I ask. Jack turns and faces me fully, his eyes dark and serious.

"It was quite a while back—near fifteen years or so. I was just out o' schooling—I finished early—and I 'ad fallen in love with this girl and she loved me also. We were together for quite some time—this is all before I lived a life at sea, mind you—it all 'appened so quickly—before I knew it, I was askin' 'er t' marry me. That wedding my heart was broken at was me own wedding, dahling," he explains.

"Wow—you failed to mention this to me," I reply, my heart beating a million miles a minute.

"Like I told ye before—there's a lot ye don't know about me, luv," he replies.

"Clearly—like your love for someone else, that you were gonna marry her," I say, letting myself say these things so they can sink in.

"Aye—and I waited at the altar for 'er—I waited and waited and she never came," he reminisces.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," I say softly in an attempt to comfort his painful memory.

"Don't be sorry, luv. It's a long while ago in the past and I've been well over it," he replies, a fake grin spreading on his lips.

"Hardly, Jack—you're still hurt by it! It shows you are through this whole experience!" I retort, placing a gentle hand on his.

"It's not the fact that she didn't show up, luv. I mean, that affected me at the time, but everything 'appens fer a reason, dahling. We weren't meant t' get married," he says, holding my hand.

"Then what is it, if it doesn't bother you anymore?" I ask in disbelief.

"I just don't wanna re-live that day. It took me until I met ye t' finally unlock me heart and I'm enormously grateful I did!" he holds my hand tighter.

"So you're saying you don't ever wanna get married?" I ask, feeling a pit building in my stomach.

"I'm sayin' I don't wanna re-live that day, dahling," he replies in a low, husky voice.

"And…?" I ask, hoping there's more.

"And I believe there are better ways o' proving ye love someone other than havin' a wedding, because that clearly happened with me. As soon as the wedding came, there was no more love. So, me conclusion to that is—no weddings,"

"Jack, you're a lot older than wiser now than you were back then—you wouldn't just foolishly into a wedding now like you did then," I explain.

"Aye—and me solution t' me wise livin' is no weddings!" Jack exclaims.

"So you mean to tell me that you are in love with me, but you will never ask me to marry you?" I blurt out suddenly, feeling the anxiety within me rise.

"Luv, what don't yet get? I told ye I believe in other ways o' expressin' me love fer ye," he replies.

"Jack! I'm not saying I wanna get married now…or even any time soon! I guess I just figured that at some point down the road it might be me walking down that aisle to you,"

"Well ye figured wrong. Not t' say ye didn't look beautiful walkin' down that aisle today. But that's what I can't stand—if we did get married and I stood at the altar, me and Turner switchin' positions and Elizabeth walkin' down that aisle and then me waitin' fer ye…and ye never show up! I know what it looks like t' see ye walk down that aisle now and if ye didn't show up—I just don't think I cold ever go through that pain again,"

"Jack! I would never do that to you! I love you too much!" I exclaim

"No weddings!" He exclaims back, frustrated.

Angry, I stand up and take my lantern and storm down the steps.

"Don't be upset, luv!" Jack calls to me.

"Well, I am!" I yell back.

"Why?! I told ye the truth!" he yells at me, standing up.

"Because you don't trust me, that's why!" I exclaim to him and walk away.


	12. The Value of Information

11. The Value of Information

_Disclaimer: Thank you to my lovely reviewers! I hope you're enjoying the story!_

"Did you find Jack?" Elizabeth asks me when I return back to the table.

"Yeah, I found him," I reply bitterly, taking my seat.

"What's wrong?" She asks, sensing my mood change.

"It's nothing, really," I say, smiling, trying not to upset her on her wedding day.

"I know you're lying. Don't worry about me—what happened?" she asks, concerned.

"You know, it's really not a big deal, but here's what he told me. He said he doesn't hate weddings, in fact he loves weddings because he was drink and be drunk the entire time. Now, you may ask yourself, why? He's drunk all the time anyway! Well, a little known fact about Jack was revealed to me, ladies and gentlemen," I explain harshly, both Will and Elizabeth intently listening as Matt's rubs my back.

"Well?" Will asks.

"Our dear friend Jack feels that there are better ways of expressing one's love other than a wedding; once again, we wonder why," I explain further.

"So…tell us," Matt huffs.

"Our beloved Jack feels weddings are distasteful because our beloved Jack was left by his own beloved at the altar," I say with a blank stare.

"What?!" Elizabeth exclaims in shock.

"Jack was married?!" Will retorts.

"No, not quite. He never got married. A while back, he was in love with this girl, I failed to learn her name, but he rushed into asking her to marry him and on their wedding day, he was up at the altar waiting for her and she never came," I explain.

"Oh poor Jack," Elizabeth says.

"Yeah no kidding," I reply, looking down at my plate.

"Lindsey, are you okay?" Will asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine—I feel bad for Jack—I really do," I reply, trying to smile.

"That's not all he told you," Elizabeth says, her strong eyes watching me, seeing through my fake smile.

"You're right," I say, looking up at her, "I'm not upset that he was about to marry another girl—and it's not likely that I want to marry any time soon—but it's something I'd like to do eventually," I explain rationally.

"Of course," Elizabeth replies.

"And I had hoped that maybe Jack would be the one I would be marrying some time in the future. HOWEVER, he has informed me that he foresees no weddings in his future," I state.

"Oh Lindsey, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth says.

"No, it's fine, really. He's a pirate. I couldn't have expected any kind of commitment like that from him," I reply.

"But that's not why he doesn't want to marry—piracy has nothing to do with it," Will chimes in. "It's obvious he doesn't want to marry because of that experience he had at his other wedding,"

"I know that—that's what he told me. And I told him that he's much older than wiser now and that he should know I would never do that to him and he still refuses at the idea of a wedding. I walked away and he asked me if I was mad and I said I was—because he doesn't trust me," I explain.

"Jack trusts you," Matt says finally.

"Clearly he doesn't," I reply, looking down at the plate again.

"Why so solemn?" Jack stumbles over to the table. Will and Elizabeth look at him and smile, pretending as if nothing's wrong.

"We're not solemn, Jack. We were just about to get up and begin a dance, actually. Care you join us?" Elizabeth asks, hoping Jack will give me some space.

"A dance! I love dances!" he exclaims in a husky tone as he follows Elizabeth and Will.

I turn to Matt and smile at him, "Let's get outta here and go drinking," I say.

"Hell yeah," he replies as he both get up and wander out of the hall.

0 0 0

Matt and I spent the rest of the night at a tavern drinking rum and laughing about old memories until we decided to head back to my store.

The next morning I awaken in my bed and find Jack asleep in the wooden chair by the foot of my bed. I hoist the covers off me and head downstairs without waking him up. I am just about to walk outside the store when I hear Jack's boots clunking down the stairs.

"Rise and shine, ye scurvy dogs!" Jack bellows to the sleeping crew members. I freeze at the door, not wanting to turn around and face him.

The crew members wake up and scurry about, readying themselves.

"And where are ye headin' so early?" Jack asks me as he walks closer to me. He stops right behind me.

"I'm going for a walk," I reply, not turning to face him.

"Ah, a walk," he replies with a nod of his head.

I turn around and face him, "what, you don't believe me?" I ask bitterly.

"I never said I didn't believe ye, luv! I just said 'ah, a walk'!" he exclaims.

"And where are you going this early?" I retort back.

"For a walk," he says, raising his eyebrows at me. I just turn around and walk out the door.

0 0 0

Jack and I refuse to talk to one another for the rest of the day and night, until the following day when we plan on asking Will and Elizabeth for help on our next journey.

We ready everyone and tell them to head to the Pearl. Matt leaves with the crew and Jack and I head over to Will and Elizabeth's home.

Jack and I are silent the entire walk there, and even when Will greets us and lets us inside, we do not speak.

"So what brings you both here?" Will asks, sitting down.

"Actually, we're leaving Port Royal today," I say.

"Oh no! We were hoping you'd be staying for a while," Elizabeth says as she overhears us and walks into the room.

"So you've come to say good-bye then," Will states through suspecting eyes.

"Actually, we came with a proposition," Jack replies with a grin.

"Here it comes," Will rolls his eyes.

"Now hear me out, Turner," Jack begins, "this is actually quite important and involves both o' ye,"

"Jack, not another adventure," Elizabeth says.

"Ever 'eard o' the Jade Flute?" Jack asks mysteriously.

"No," Will replies curtly, pursing his lips together.

"Well, dear William, the Jade Flute is located somewhere in Singapore and brings about fortune to whoever posses it," Jack explains.

"Jack, we're not helping you find something that will only bring about fortune for you," Will replies.

"Let me finish, Turner!" Jack exclaims, pauses, and then continues, "now, the Jade Flute brings about fortune yes, but what would ye say if it could bring back our dear friend Norrington?"

Their eyes light up at first but then fade in disbelief.

"Impossible," Will states.

"Nigh impossible, right? No. Norrington is alive," Jack says with wide eyes.

"How?! It can't be," Elizabeth exclaims, "I saw him get shot…we saw him get shot," she says as she looks me. I just nod my head, knowing what is coming.

"Aye—but Norrington was revived by Calypso right before Barbossa set 'er free. How do I know this, you wonder? I saw Norrington as I was tryin' t get me Pearl back from Barbossa. He ended up helpin' me strike a bargain with Barbossa, getting me the Pearl back. Norrington also happens t' know where the Jade Flute is located, as he is currently residing in Singapore. He asked me t' bring ye both with me t' Singapore so ye both could grant him a ship back t' England where he hopes t' reside in retirement," Jack finishes.

"Oh, Will, we've go to help James," Elizabeth pleads. Will is silent for a moment.

"Okay—we're in. But nothing extravagant, Jack. We sail directly to Singapore, we find the Jade Flute, we sail back to Port Royal and get James on a ship back to England," Will requires.

"Of course, William," Jack replies sternly.

"So I'm assuming we set sail today then," Will replies.

"Aye!" Jack exclaims, standing up.

"We'll meet you at the Pearl," Will states.

"Agreed," Jack responds, as we leave their house.

As we walk to the docks, Jack looks over at me, "See the value of information?" he asks.

"Yes, Jack," I reply, looking straight ahead.

"There's always value to information," he says as we arrive at the docks.

"I know, Jack," I reply blankly.

"Luv, I don't want t' keep bein' silent—it's killin' me," he says.

"Okay," I reply.

"What is it ye want t' know?" he asks.

"Her name," I reply.

"Sarah Edwards," he responds, getting the dingy ready for us to get to the Pearl.

"I'm sorry, Jack," I say finally, surprised he actually told me.

"It's okay, dahling," he replies with a smile. I smile back as we get in the boat.


	13. Open Ocean

12. Open Ocean

_Disclaimer: Again--thank you to reviewers:-D Also, the lyrics in this chapter aren't mine--they belong to Loreena McKennitt! _

Once Will and Elizabeth arrive on the Pearl, we raise the anchor and set sail out of Port Royal at full canvas.

"It's a long journey from 'ere t' Singapore," Jack says to Matt as we sail into open ocean.

"Oh man," Matt replies, taking in a deep breath.

"It'll be fine—we'll have to entertain ourselves," I say to Matt, hinting at his camera and his laptop. He catches my drift and laughs, nodding his head. Matt and I then bound off to his room to get his camera so we can begin secretly filming life on the ship.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Will make themselves once again, at home aboard the Pearl in their usual room below deck, while Jack stands at the wheel.

Matt and I emerge from his room with the tiny camera and begin filming.

"Leaving below deck and heading to the main deck," I say to Matt, but really the camera as we walk up the stairs. "And the Captain, Jack Sparrow himself, at the wheel," Matt points the camera in Jack's direction getting a clear shot of Jack at the wheel as he stares out to sea.

We walk over to Jack. "Captain Jack Sparrow," I narrate. Jack glances over at Matt and I as we approach him.

"What are ye two up to?" Jack asks, immediately sensing our mischief.

"Nothing," I reply nonchalantly.

"Oh really, then what is that…device?" he asks, pointing to the camera hiding in Matt's jacket.

Matt and I both look at each other then back at Jack, "a temperature gauge," I reply quickly.

"Ah! And what is the temperature?" Jack asks in disbelief.

"86 degrees and humid," I respond without looking at him, knowing he knows I'm blatantly lying to his face. He just grins and shakes his head as Matt and I move on past him and film other parts of the ship.

0 0 0

That night, Matt and I compile our footage onto his laptop, and for the next two weeks at sea, Matt and I spend out off-time filming the ship and the crew, ourselves, Jack, Will and Elizabeth without anyone knowing, and each night we compile the footage onto Matt's computer.

We were lucky in that both Matt's camera and laptop are the newest of their kind—solar powered so to save energy—and lucky for us that we have an abundance of sun while on the ship.

However, during our third week at sea, Matt and I are out on the main deck late one night editing our footage and listening to music up in the crow's nest when we hear someone climbing up to the nest. We quickly save our data and try to hide the laptop but we fail to do so quickly enough. Elizabeth climbs over the edge and sits down with us. Matt and I both look at her in silence.

"What do you two do every night?" she asks, looking at the laptop.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Uh huh—and I suppose you tow don't spend all day together making up stories about other crew members either?" she asks, slightly angry.

"No! Not at all!" Matt replies in defense.

"Then what are you doing?!" She exclaims.

"Okay we have this thing called a camera and we're filming everyone and making a video on this computer," I reply, opening the computer and clicking on the file for the movie. I turn the laptop so Elizabeth can see it and I press play. She watches the video clips in amazement, her eyes lighting up.

"This is fabulous!" She exclaims with excitement, "Unbelievable!"

"I know—it is pretty good," Matt laughs.

"You can't tell anyone though—it's not done yet. We plan on showing everyone when it's done," I say, closing the laptop.

"Of course," she replies smiling. We're silent for a moment. "So why are you up here?" I ask.

Her smile fades briefly then comes back even wider as her eyes light up.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you, but, I'm pregnant," she says.

"No way!" I exclaim, "That's wonderful!"

"I know—I'm so excited—except…I've been pregnant for a while," she confesses.

"How long?" I ask, looking at her, trying to see if she's showing.

"About three months," she says.

"How is that possible?" Matt asks, wondering how she's not showing.

"Will and I were together his first day as captain of the Flying Dutchman," she recalls. I also recall her departure—it was also my own. I nod my head.

"And you think it was that conception?" I ask.

"It has to be—I haven't had my cycle since then," she replies.

"Ah, that'll do it!" I laugh.

"But Will and I weren't married then—do you think our child will be considered a bastard?" she asks with concern.

"No, not at all. First of all, you were married by Barbossa. Secondly, Will is your husband now, so it doesn't even matter. It's Will's child," I say.

"You're right," she smiles, "I'm just nervous being on this trip now—that it wont be too strenuous for the baby,"

"Well I'll tell you what," I say, "I've gotten my nursing degree back at home, so I will take care of you and make sure you and the baby are healthy,"

"Oh that would be remarkable! Thank you so much!" she exclaims.

"It's no problem at all," I reply with a smile.

She departs from the crow's nest and leaves Matt and I to our editing. We soon tire and decide to call it a night.

I head back to mine and Jack's cabin to find him sitting up at his desk in the candlelight—waiting for me.

"Jack! I thought you'd be sleeping," I say startled when I turn around from closing the door.

"I thought I'd wait for ye," he says with narrow eyes, suspicious of where I've been and what I've been doing so late without him.

"That's sweet of you," I reply as I take off my shoes and move over to the bed.

"I feel like I 'aven't spent much time with ye since we started this voyage," Jack states as he gets up from his chair.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, turning towards him.

"Ever since the weddin' ye haven't seemed the same towards me, luv," he replies, "ye seem more distant,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I reply, turning away from him and going to sit on the bed.

Jack spins me around and catches me in his arms, "What are ye and Matt up to?" he asks.

"It's a surprise, Jack!" I confess, "Are you happy? That's what I've been up to—I'm making you and the crew and everyone a surprise,"

"Oh," he replies, raising his eyebrows, "what kind of surprise?"

"Well, I can't tell you that—then it wouldn't be a surprise," I reply with a smile and smacking him lightly on the head. He laughs and pushes me onto the bed. I pull him down on top of me.

"You're right. I need more Jack in my life," I say with a smile.

"Aye—that I believe ye do!" he replies kissing me.

0 0 0

The trip to Singapore is long—almost a 7 week journey across oceans. I didn't remember it being this long the last time I had been in Singapore, but Matt and I were about to go crazy. By the sixth week, Matt and I finish our real-life aboard the Black Pearl video and call for everyone's attention below deck.

Gathering around Matt's laptop, the entire crew, captain and all, watch the video Matt and I had been making throughout our journey, complete with music and all.

When the movie ends, the crew is in laughter, in awe at the idea of being able to watch themselves in action, as well as how comical life aboard the Pearl can be at times.

"Pet, that was outstanding—a surprise no doubt," Jack says to me with a smile.

"I can't believe the things I say!" Gibbs exclaims to me, shaking his head.

"You have quite the one-liners," I laugh with him.

"I liked the part where ye were filmin' me at the wheel," Jack says, a smug grin forming on his mouth, "I do look quite dashing up there,"

"And so modest," I laugh at him as Matt and I close up his laptop.

"Linz?" Matt pauses, handing me the laptop.

"What?" I ask. "I don't wanna show him the other one yet," I reply quietly.

"No, I made one for you," Matt replies.

"You did?????? When?!" I exclaim, opening the laptop.

"Whenever," Matt winks and walks away, leaving me alone with Jack.

I click on the file titled "Open Ocean". The song that begins playing in the background is Loreena McKennitt's "Dante's Prayer". I immediately get glassy eyed from the song as candid footage of the open ocean at sunrise and sunset and twilight appear, followed by candid footage of me and Jack appears on the screen.

_Cast your eyes on the ocean,_

_Cast your soul to the sea,_

_When the dark night seems endless,_

_Please remember me…_

The song plays as footage of Jack holding me at sunset one night, both of us staring out to sea with the wind blowing through our hair appears on the screen.

Jack and I watch, speechless, as the film plays on. Tears well up in my eyes and I don't dare look at Jack standing behind me watching, fearful that he will make me cry even more.

When the video ends, I close the laptop and turn around finally, facing Jack. His eyes are dark, lined thickly with kohl. I can't tell if he had been crying.

"That was…" I don't even know what to say.

"Love," he says and then walks away.

"Jack!" I call to him as I follow him to the stairs. He turns and faces me. I look at him and then kiss him, pulling him close to me. Leaning my forehead against his, "I love you," I say.

"I know ye do," he replies back, "being out in the open ocean can take a number on one's emotions,"

"I just want you to know, because I have been distant a lot during this trip,"

"I never forgot it, dahling. Like I said, open ocean takes a toll on a lotta people," he replies.

"Are we almost to Singapore?" I ask.

"Aye—we should be dockin' there by this time tomorrow, luv," he replies with a soft smile.

"Good. I need a break from the open ocean," I smile back, kissing him again.


	14. Welcome to Singapore: Don't be Jealous

13. Welcome to Singapore—Don't be Jealous

_Disclaimer: Some drug use in this chapter ( just watched 'from hell' with Johnny Depp, so that was inspiration for the location in this chapter) Thank you to my lovely reviewers!! I hope you enjoy!!_

We arrive in Singapore the following evening and I am elated to see land again. Jack watches my excitement with a smile on his face—his excitement showing less, since Jack would willingly spend an eternity at sea.

"Oh we're finally here!" Elizabeth exclaims as she runs up from below deck and taking in the sweet view of land in the near distance.

"So now what, Jack?" Will asks Jack as he follows Elizabeth, both of them approaching Jack. Jack turns to face them, still grinning.

"We dock and then go ashore," he replies.

"Right, but then what? Where's is Norrington?" Will persists, eager to get the trip over and done with.

"He's not readily accessible, if that's what you're asking," Jack replies calmly, turning back to the sight of land before him.

"Well then where is he?" Will eagerly asks.

"William, calm yourself," Jack replies, "He is here in Singapore. That's all ye need t' know right now. He's in no location we could get to once we dock this evening,"

"So where will we be staying once we dock if we're going ashore?" Will asks incredulously.

"William—ye ask too many questions. Just trust me. 'Ave I ever given ye reason not t' trust me?" Jack asks as he walks away from the Turners and into his cabin.

Moments later, I come rushing into the cabin to find Jack sitting at his desk plotting on a map with his compass.

"JACK!" I exclaim frantically.

"What is it, dahling?" he asks, his eyes focused intently on the map and compass at hand.

"JACK! We're about an hour from shore and I demand your attention!" I declare boldly.

Jack looks up calmly and stares me down with his dark eyes. I stare back intently, my green eyes flashing wide at his.

"Go on," he says, gesturing with his hands.

"By my calculations, it's about an hour till we reach shore," I repeat more calmly.

"Aye, go on," he replies, nodding his head.

"Well, by my other calculations," I say moving towards him and then behind him sitting in the chair, "it's been nearly 12 hours since you last had me," I finish, leaning over his shoulder and whispering in his ear. He turns his head and raises his eyebrows as his eyes widen.

"Well then we're goin' to have t' fix that, luv," he replies, standing from the chair, picking me up and tossing me onto the bed.

0 0 0

By the time Jack and I finish our sexual escapade, Gibbs is knocking on the door letting us know we've docked and the crew is ready to go ashore.

We dress, gather our things, join the crew in the long boats and row ashore. There is a misty fog covering the harbor as we row inland into the port. The closer we get, there is a dim glow from the shore, emitted from various huts that line the land.

The boat finally docks and Gibbs jumps out with Jack and the two of them tie the boat to the dock. Jack helps me out of the boat and stands facing the town.

"Welcome to Singapore, luv," he says, looking at me with a smile.

"I've been here before, Jack," I laugh.

"Oh, when?" he asks, his grin fading.

"Before we rescued you from Davy Jones's Locker—we needed Sao Feng, remember?" I ask.

"Ah yes of course," he replies all-knowingly.

"I can't believe we're back here already," Elizabeth replies as she joins Jack and I as we gaze upon the town.

"I know, really?" I reply with a little laugh.

"So where to now, Jack?" Will asks, joining his wife.

"Follow me," Jack replies in a low voice. We all follow him off the dock and into the little town. As we wander through the town, clutching our weapons, it is very apparent that it's some kind of pirate port.

"This place is creepy," Matt whispers to me as we walk.

"It's not too bad—the fog from the ocean makes it seems worse than it really is. We just have to be careful—you never know," I say back hushed. Matt nods and we continue to follow Jack.

Finally, he stops in front of what appears to be an Inn of some sorts. Still following Jack, we venture inside and what we find in this hut is nothing like what we found in taverns back in the Caribbean. Similarly, whores are lining the walls, courting various sea men and pirates, but unlike British taverns, there are numerous men and women lying on the ground on hard mattresses smoking. The air is thick with this smoke as we move past the people lying on the ground.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asks with disgust as we move through.

"Jack, did you take us to an opium den?" I ask him irritated.

"Aye, dahling. There's no better way t' spend a night in Singapore," he replies with a grin as he turns to the tavern woman and asks her for rooms for us all upstairs to stay.

The woman nods and leads up upstairs and shows us to different rooms. Jack gives her some money and then heads back downstairs. I just look at Matt curiously and we follow Jack.

"I can't believe I'm staying in an opium den," Elizabeth states to Will as she unpacks her things in her room.

"I can. It's Jack." Will shakes his head as he unpacks his things.

Downstairs, Matt decides he'd like to try smoking some opium. He asks a tavern maid to assist him with getting started and she finds him a mat to lay on and a pipe to smoke out of. She helps him roll the opium and burn it in the pipe and shows him how to take in the breath. I sit there and watch Matt smoke the opium.

"Try it—it goes down pretty easy," he says, blowing out the smoke from his first hit.

"Nah—I'm good for right now. You enjoy it. I'm gonna go find Jack," I say, getting up and moving about the room. Finding Jack is pretty easy—the group of Chinese girls surrounding him as he lies on the mat is a dead give-away.

I walk calmly over to the crew of whores surrounding Jack and push my ay through.

"Jack—care to let me try?" I ask. Startled, he looks over at me and sits up, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Ye wanna smoke the opium?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"What? You think you can just come here and be surrounded by all these girls and smoke opium while I stay upstairs and talk with Elizabeth? I don't think so!" I exclaim. Still a bit startled, Jack stands to his feet and excuses himself from the giggling whores.

"Luv, don't be jealous; it's Singapore," Jack says with a grin.

"Jealous? Jealous of what? Your brigade of whores? I'm not jealous at all! You can have them all!" I reply sarcastically, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Dahling—there's nothing t' be jealous of—they're just a bunch of opium smoking wenches," he replies softly, his eyes beginning to look glazed over and red from the smoke.

"Ah, right, of course they are! So then because it's Singapore, then you shouldn't mind too much if I smoke like one of the 'opium smoking whores' then, right?" I ask curtly.

"I don't mind at all, luv," he replies, going in to kiss me, but I turn my head and walk away, finding the opium lady to get me hooked up with a pipe. She finds me a mat next to Matt and the two of us smoke opium from the pipes.

Soon enough, we're mellowed out and laughing about old memories again, though every so often, I glance over at the crowd of wenches surrounding Jack as he lies on his mat smoking opium.

"He's bothering you, isn't he?" Matt asks, rolling over and facing me. I avert my eyes from Jack and look at Matt.

"Yeah," I reply slowly.

"I have a way to get him back," Matt replies with a conniving smile.

"Oh, let's do it!" I exclaim. Matt and I get up from our mats and walk upstairs. We rifle through clothing in our bags and dress me scantily from head to toe. Matt pins my hair up on top of my head, pulling down strands and making me look like some kind of tavern wench. Once Matt is through with my makeover, we creep downstairs and out the backdoor, making sure Jack doesn't see us. Matt then goes back inside and clandestinely gathers some of the crew members and brings them outside. Once outside with me, we find random pirates wandering the street and ask them to join me in the opium den.

We all then walk to the front of the den and Matt runs inside to open the door for us, making sure Jack will see me enter with all the pirates around me.

I walk inside, with Gibbs on one of my arms and a random pirate on the other, while others surround me. Gibbs is holding one of the opium pipes and I take a hit from it as we enter the den.

Hearing the commotion, Jack lethargically sits up to see who has entered the tavern. He looks over at the door, getting a clear view of me dressed as a wench and surrounded by pirates as I smoke opium from Gibbs' pipe. Jack's mouth drops open and he drops his pip. He jumps up and with wide eyes comes running over to me.

"Pet! What do ye think yer doin'? Gibbs?! Yer lettin' her smoke from ye pipe?!" Jack exclaims frantically.

"Jack—are you jealous? Don't be jealous—it's Singapore," I reply as I walk past him and my crew of men follows me over to my mat.


	15. All Hands, All Together

14. All Hands, All Together

_Disclaimer: Thank you to my reviewers!! I hope you're liking the story so far. If you have any suggestiosn for anything feel free to make a review and I'll give you credit in the story. I don't own anything except my story line and my characters. _

I am lying on my mat surrounded by pirates smoking opium when I suddenly see Jack's face above my head.

"Can I speak with you, please, dahling?" Jack asks through clenched teeth. I roll my eyes and sit up.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," I say as I stand up from the mat and move outside with Jack.

"What d' ye think yer doing?!" he exclaims once we're both outside.

"I don't know Jack—you tell me! I'm doing exactly what you're doing!" I retort angrily.

"I…I am NOT doin' what yer doing!" He replies, pointing inside at the pirates.

"You're right—forgive me. I'm consorting with pirates and you're consorting with whores. Forgive me, my bad. You're more in the wrong than I am!" I yell back at him.

"Am…m…not!" he stutters, knowing he's wrong.

"Jack, if you consorting with wenches isn't supposed to bother me, because 'it's Singapore'" I mock, "then me consorting with other pirates shouldn't bother you," I reply, turning to go back inside.

Jack grabs my arm and spins me around, "Okay, fine, it bothers me!" he gives in.

"And why is that?" I ask, wanting a full apology from him as I cross my arms in front of myself.

"Because the mere thought of you being with someone else is unbearable and actually seeing you with other men makes me wanna go back t' Davy Jones's Locker," Jack blurts out quickly. He pauses for a moment and looks at me through dark eyes. He appears vulnerable to me so I take his hand in mine.

"And how do you think it made me feel seeing you with all those beautiful girls surrounding you?" I ask, my voice softer now, "because saying 'it's just Singapore' won't cut it, Jack"

"Pretty much the same, I'm sure," he replies quietly.

"Yeah," I reply with narrow eyes.

"I'm sorry dahling," he responds.

"Good," I reply with a small laugh, "me too,"

"Well you don't need t' be sorry—I know you were just doin' it t' get back at me," he replies with a grin and a flash of golden teeth.

"Oh was I?" I ask, returning his sly grin as I turn and go to walk inside.

"Luv! Ye were just trying t' get back at me, right? You didn't really want the attention of all those pirates, did you?!" He chases after me into the tavern.

0 0 0

The next day we all awaken and meet downstairs in the tavern. The mats and women are all gone from the night and there are tables and chairs for us all to sit in. Jack takes a seat next to me and then stands when everyone is present.

"Now ye all probably think we're goin' t' be on the island," Jack begins, "and many of you will need to remain with the ship in the harbor to make sure it stays in the harbor," his voice is strong and with purpose. "However, this is not true,"

"I don't understand, Captain," Marty exclaims.

"Alright you scurvy dogs, listen up!" Jack commands, "It's goin' to be a difficult trek rescuing Norrington, but it can be done,"

"Rescue Norrington?" Elizabeth and I both ask in unison, both of us equally surprised at this new information.

"I thought you said James was residing here in Singapore," Will states with anger in his voice.

"Ah, right, 'residing' 'rescuing'—such similarly spelled words. Did I say residing? I meant rescuing!" Jack replies with a smirk.

"If I had known there was going to be a rescue involved I wouldn't have made the journey," Will states firmly.

"Well maybe that's why I told ye residing—because oh look! Here you are," Jack replies with wide eyes. Will just averts his gaze from Jack, knowing that Jack has twisted his words in the past. Will feels like a fool for believing Jack—that this would be just a simple venture to Singapore.

"Jack, I can't believe you didn't tell me Norrington needed to be rescued!" I respond incredulously.

"Like I said, dahling—" Jack begins.

"I know, there's a lot I don't know about you. Well how can I learn about you if you lie to me?!" I respond angrily.

"Hush now, dahling. Not now. It's not going to be difficult getting bloody Norrington back. He's with an old acquaintance of Sao Feng," Jack explains.

"Well apparently not a very good acquaintance of Sao Feng if he's being held prisoner!" Will retorts, still upset at the matter at hand.

"Aye, but Sao Feng and I were acquaintances and he most definitely would have held me prisoner," Jack responds, a quick memory flashing through his mind as he averts his gaze upwards from the table.

"So how did this happen, Jack?" Elizabeth asks, calmly.

"Norrington was revived by Calypso, as I told ye before we came on this venture. Well, I had been searching for the Pearl, since Barbossa had taken it again from me," Jack glares at Ragetti and Pintel who just look at each other and shrug, "and I ran into Norrington on me way to Singapore. He offered to help me get the Pearl back because he had seen where Barbossa had sailed. Together, Norrington and meself sailed after the Pearl and the two of us captured her,"

"It was really quite a spectacle!" Ragetti chimes in. Jack just shoots him a glare and he sinks back down in his seat.

"Now, our task at hand was to find Barbossa a ship—which was part of the bargain we made. We sailed to Singapore and commandeered a grand British Navy ship that was docked in the harbor for Barbossa. As we sailed the enormous vessel out to sea, a battled ensued between us and Sao Feng's rival captain, Captain Dao Yun Ching. Now, Captain Dao Yun Ching was always an angry force against Sao Feng because he became the pirate Lord of Singapore, and not him. This rivalry and tension ensued for many years and when he had recently heard of the battle we all fought in as pirate Lords against Beckett, he was overjoyed to hear of Sao Feng's death. He felt that because of Sao Feng's death, he would be renamed Pirate Lord of Singapore in his stead. Of course, we all learn of this information as we are tied up on his ship. I am just about to bargain my way out of said defeat when bloody Norrington mentions that Sao Feng named Elizabeth Swann and Lindsey Ferrara pirate Lords of Singapore at his death. This of course, enrages Dao Yun Ching and in his bitter anger, takes Norrington aboard his ship and lets us all go free—me on the Pearl and Barbossa on his Navy vessel. As he left with Norrington, he said something about wanting to find you both," he gestures to me and Elizabeth, "kill you and take your places in the Brethren Court as Pirate Lord of Singapore. He is using Norrington as his tool to find you both,"

"So this is really why we're on this journey then, not the Jade Flute?" I ask, glancing over at Matt.

"No—we're really goin' t' find the Jade Flute because Captain Dao Yun Ching is the one who possesses the Jade Flute. Once we find him and rescue Norrington, we kill Dao Yun Ching, take the flute and Norrington and get the bloody heck outta Singapore," Jack states with a few hand gestures.

"How do we even know Captain Dao Yun Ching is even in Singapore if he's searching for Lindsey and Elizabeth?" Will asks.

"Because of a little friend of ours, who happens to know Dao Yun Ching's whereabouts," Jack states as he gestures to the doorway. Barbossa is standing in the door holding Jack the monkey.

"Aye—I be knowin' Dao Yun Ching's location because I be followin' him as he searches aimlessly fer ye two lasses," Barbossa states as he walks over to the table. A smile crosses our faces as he stands next to Jack. The two of them are a pirate sight to be seen as they lay out their maps and addresses us all in their pirate lingo. Matt squeezes my leg and smiles at me in excitement. I smile back and grab his hand as they plan out our venture aboard the Pearl and Barbossa's new flagship, _the Devil's Majesty_.

Once the plans are all laid out for us, Barbossa orders his crew inside the tavern and we split up who will be going on which ship—which I feel is stupid and superfluous when we already have tow crews, but Barbossa insists.

"Jack, ye needn't Pintel and Ragetti," Barbossa coaxes as he motions for them to join his crew. They nervously walk to Barbossa's side of the tavern.

"Then I take…those two!" Jack points to Murtogg and Mullroy. They both shuffle over to Jack's side.

"I be thinkin' this is fine fer now," Barbossa states.

"Fine with me," Jack replies with a grumble to his voice.

"Oh, maybe I should be takin' Miss Swann again," Barbossa jests, "er, Mrs. Turner," he corrects himself as he catches her glare.

"Barbossa, I'm staying wherever Will is," she replies with a smile.

"Fine, be it that way," he replies with a grin, "and who be this?" he gestures to Matt, standing beside me.

"This is my best friend, Matt," I speak loudly, "Matt, this is Captain Hector Barbossa,"

"A pleasure t' be meetin' ye, Matthew," Barbossa greets Matt with a slight bow.

"Same to you, Captain," Matt replies nervously.

"So I take it Matthew will be remaining on yer ship, then, Jack…unless I vouch t' take Lindsey aboard me new ship," Barbossa teases.

"Belay that! Lindsey stays on the Pearl—as does Matt and the Turners…oh I like that!" he says with a smile as he turns to Will and Elizabeth who both smile back.

"Alright alright, Jack. Let's make way then! Captain Dao Yun Ching is only sailin' further as we wag tongues," Barbossa exclaims.

"All hands to the Pearl!" Jack orders.

"All ye muttons—t' the Devil's Majesty!" Barbossa hollers. Everyone inside the tavern scurries out the door and runs for the harbor—each side boarding their ship.

"So, Jack—how d' ye like bein' back in Singapore? Must be bringin' back some fond memories!" Barbossa asks as he wraps an arm around Jack's shoulders.

"As long as I don't run into any old friends, I'll be fine," Jack replies with an anxious grin.

"Old friends or old lovers?" Barbossa asks with a snicker.

"Hector—not now," Jack replies, glancing around to see if I'm anywhere to be found.

"I take it you've not told her?" Barbossa asks as they exit the tavern. Jack spots me and Matt walking towards the harbor, both of us laughing at something.

"Not entirely," Jack responds, gazing at me through debating eyes.

"Well, I know it's none o' me business, but if yer wantin' this little romance t' NOT end up like yer other serious one, I'd tell 'er…and I'd tell 'er soon," Barbossa advises Jack before they part ways onto their ships.

Jack nods his head in agreement and heads for the Pearl.


	16. Immortality Threatened

15. Immortality Threatened

Matt and I climb up the to the main deck of the Pearl and glance around the deck while the others climb up.

"I can't believe Jack deceived us into coming onto this trip," Will comments to me as we wait for Jack.

"I can. It's Jack! I wouldn't have put it past him," I chuckle, trying to make light of the fact I too am pissed that he lied to me.

"At least we're still gonna get that flute thing," Matt replies with a smile.

"Yeah—that is good," I respond as Jack finally climbs up to the main deck.

"Ready the sails ye feculent maggots!" Jack commands hastily as he walks about the deck, "All hands to stations and raise the anchor!"

"Jack," I say as I walk over to him. He glances over at me, a bit anxious to speak to me.

"Aye, dahling?" he asks, shifting his gaze in all directions.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me about Norrington? You know I wouldn't have cared if we had to rescues him or not," I explain in a calm voice.

"That's debatable, luv," he responded, lifting a finger in the air as he prepares to explain.

"And why's that?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Because, it's well known fact that as soon as one becomes aware of the fact that there is more to a journey than gain hence a rescue that may ensue much battling, one becomes disinterested in journeying on said journey," he explains. I just look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Jack! If I had known Norrington was alive and needed rescuing I would have been one of the first people in line to join your crew and save him! I probably would have been third in line behind Will and Elizabeth!" I exclaim throwing my hands in the air.

"Then I horribly misjudged the situation. Sorry dahling," he replies and then swaggers off in search of Gibbs.

I just shake my head in disbelief and then head to my station.

"So what did he say?" Elizabeth asks when I join her at stations.

"He didn't think we'd wanna join in on a journey if we had known there was a rescue involved because of battle," I reply still shaking my head.

"That'd ridiculous! He knows we'd be the first in line to rescue James!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"That's what I told him!" I exclaim with her.

"I just don't see why a battle to save James would want to make us not want to save him," Elizabeth explains.

"Not to mention we can't die now," I chuckle with wide eyes.

"That's also true!" she retorts.

"I didn't think ye and bloody Will would want to go on another adventure after just being joined in matrimony!" Jack exclaims suddenly from behind us. We both turn around and face Jack.

"That's quite true, Jack. But at least I wasn't robbed of my wedding night—again," Elizabeth states, "and besides, if you had told us it was to save James, Will and I would have been more than apt to join in!"

"There's more than meets the eye regarding Dao Yun Ching's crew," Jack replies seriously, "there's more to saving James than just battle,"

"Then what is it?" I ask.

"In time, luv. In time," Jack retorts.

"That doesn't help my wanting to save Norrington!" I exclaim.

"I even don't know the full extent to which his crew fights. They have the Jade Flute, mind you—that is an incredible strength in their favor," Jack explains, "it's a difficult task beating whoever is in possession of the Jade Flute,"

"Jack, what does this Jade Flute do?" Elizabeth asks.

"It depends on whoever is in its possession," Jack responds.

"So basically, this trip is dangerous because we don't know how Dao Yun Ching has been using the flute in his favor?" I ask, trying to make sense of it all.

"Exactly. Which was why I couldn't just tell ye about this venture because I am not even sure of what lies before us," Jack explains.

"That's all you had to say," I retort.

"Barbossa has our heading—we'll be pursuing the Majesty out of Singapore and into waters Barbossa believe Dao Yun Ching has been sailing in search for ye two lasses," Jack explains.

"What do you think he'll do when we find him?" I ask.

"Try and kill ye both," he responds bluntly.

"Comforting," Elizabeth replies.

"But we're immortal, remember?" I respond.

"Aye—but nothing can defeat the powers of the Jade Flute," Jack states.

"So if Dao Yun Ching tries and kills us, he can? Even though we can't die?" I ask incredulously.

"He had to kill you with the Jade Flute," Jack explains.

"How can you kill someone with a flute?" Elizabeth asks with a smirk.

"Ye don't want t' be askin' that, luv," Jack responds softly. Elizabeth and I just exchange nervous glances and then we look back at Jack.

"I just don't think that something such as immortality granted by an alleged god can be threatened by something that is made by human hands," I reply thoughtfully.

"That's just it, dahling—the Jade Flute was carved from Jade found here in the East by one of the sacred gods of the land—Lim Lao," Jack explains. "Mr. Gibbs! If you please!" Jack called to Gibbs who was passing by at the right moment. Gibbs walked over to the three of us.

"Aye cap'n?" Gibbs asks.

"The Jade Flute," Jack states and head gestures to Elizabeth and I.

"Ah—the legend of the Jade Flute," Gibbs nods.

"This just gets deeper and deeper, doesn't it!?" I exclaim to Elizabeth. She just shakes her head with wide eyes, fully enthralled by the story about to be told.

"It is said that the sacred god Lim Lao carved this flute out of Jade from the mountains and with a solitary breath into the flute, granted the flute with all of his godly powers, never intending to loose it to man," Gibbs explains.

"How did he loose it?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well, I'll tell ye. It was an enormous battle that was had between the leaders of the East and the gods—many years ago in fact. It was with the Jade Flute that Lim Lao declared he would extinguish all of mankind from the face of the Earth—but it was by the deceit and cunning advances man's battle on the gods that they were able to get Lim Lao to drop his flute. It fell from the sky and landed in a remote location and wasn't found until many years later by the pirate Dao Yun Ching—and has been in his possession ever since," Gibbs finishes. He glances at Jack, who nodds his head.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs," Jack responds.

"Yer welcome, cap'n," Gibbs replies and then turns and leaves.

"That is the story of the Jade Flute. So as you both can imagine, we're in store for not your average battle," Jack states.

"I'll say! We're gonna get our asses kicked!" I exclaim.

"What's the point of being immortal if we can die at the hand of a musical instrument?" Elizabeth asks incredulously.

"My point exactly," I state quickly.

"Steady on! The both o' you!" Jack exclaims suddenly, "there is but one way to defeat the Jade Flute,"

"And how is that?" I ask.

"The Jade Flute but be blown into in order for its powers to take effect," Jack explains.

"So don't let Dao Yun Ching blow into the flute?" I ask.

"Each note played is a different power. Now this is where yer musical friend Matt comes in," Jack states.

"Matt doesn't play flute—or any instruments really. He sings," I reply.

"He must sing the matching pitch emitted by the flute," Jack continues.

"That doesn't seem all too difficult," I respond.

"Aye—but ye must play the flute and he must match what comes out," Jack explains.

"I have to play the flute?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Aye. If Dao Yun Ching plays it and his singer matches all the pitches, ye both will die," Jack says.

"So how am I going to get the flute to play it?" I ask, "and I haven't played flute in probably 16 years!"

"Barbossa knows where Dao Yun Ching keeps his flute aboard the ship—we fight, you and Elizabeth scurry into the hold where it's located, grab the thing and play is right away—Matt will be ready to sing and break the hold Dao Yun Ching has on it and then ye both won't die," Jack explains hurriedly.

"This doesn't sound like a fool-proof plan, Jack," I state.

"Dahling, nothing's fool-proof," Jack replies in a low voice. Elizabeth and I just look at each other nervously.

"What about you and Will? Won't you two die also?" she asks finally.

"No—Dao Yun Ching's not after William and me. He's after you two so he can take his long awaited seat in the Brethren Court," Jack says.

"We're so screwed," I sigh.

"Not if we're prepared—but then again, how prepared am I ever?" Jack asks with a grin.

"Comforting," I respond.

"So we've got a true threat to our immortality here," Elizabeth says.

Both of us are silent and then I look up at Jack.

"That's why you didn't tell us," I state.

"That's why I didn't tell you," he responds with a nod.


End file.
